The Prophecy
by distorted-me
Summary: "I have to change the world. I had to come back in time. The Harry Potter of my world, who watched everyone he loved, his entire family, and all of his friends, die, is not someone the world will long survive. He's just a boy…a boy who left alone, will become a true horror to behold."
1. Chapter 1: Neither Can Live

**A/N: **I find it MOST unfortunate that I am REQUIRED to notify you that I DO NOT in fact own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, or any other character documented in the pages of any book written by J.K. Rowling. I do however own this plot bunny AND Kaelyn Snape who is my own original character, and who I only wish to live vicariously through (and let me tell you, she is one lucky little lady. Though Draco keeps insisting that it is he, who is in fact, the lucky one. Such a gentleman!)

I should probably ALSO take the time to note that my stories will ALWAYS be a little AU, and will NEVER be 100% true to canon. Sorry. For this particular one, I AM switching the order of the books up (because the age ranges dont work right for canon), so GOF will come AFTER OOTP but Sirius still dies in OOTP. (I am so mad at myself right now.)

Summary: I have to change the world. I had to come back in time. The Harry Potter of my world, who watched everyone he loved, his entire family, and all of his friends, die, is not someone the world will long survive. He's just a boy…a boy who left alone, became a true horror to behold.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Prophecy<strong>

**Chapter One: Neither Can Live...**

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." **-Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_

"Don't fool yourself Harry! Dumbledore never cared for you. At least, not where I came from. You are nothing more than a pig being raised for slaughter. He fights so hard to keep you safe and in the dark so that when the right time comes you can die as predicted. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ Did he even tell you what that means? It doesn't mean you can't** both** be alive at the same time. Hell, Voldemort isn't even alive, not really. He simply exists…he survives based on measures he took years ago, but he doesn't truly live."

"How so?"

"Think about it Harry! What have you been hunting all this time?"

"Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes! Yes! Pieces of Voldemort's soul! He isn't whole and therefore isn't truly alive! And Dumbledore told you there were 7 Horcruxes because that's what was in the memory, but he failed to mention the one that Tom made by mistake. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ The prophecy was a farce Harry! They heard what they wanted to and not what was actually said! There were two boys born at the end of July! You, a** half-blood**, and Neville, a **pure-blood**. Don't you find it curious that Voldemort, for all he preaches about pure-blooded superiority, chose you? And the power the Dark Lord knows not? **Rubbish**. Your great 'hidden' power is nothing more than love. Tom has never been capable of that particular emotion, and you, you give away so freely. It's why he couldn't stand to be around you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I'm telling you all of this because no one else will! You are not a child Harry! You haven't been one in quite a while, if ever. You may be young, but you are neither stupid, nor immature. A war is coming Harry. Death is upon us. And I will give you every weapon I can so that as few as possible die. In my world, when Voldemort killed our parents he never thought to check the other room for me because no one knew that I existed. So when he killed our mum it wasn't because he wanted her dead. As much as it pains me to tell you this, if James and Lily had stood aside and let Him have you, more likely than not, they would still be alive. James died protecting **you**. NOT because he was the man who helped create you, but because he made an oath to two of his closest friends to protect you until death took him or lack of said protection released him. And even though mum was a muggle-born, she was a strong and extremely talented witch, and Voldemort treasured her talents. He begged her stand aside while he rid the world of you, but she sacrificed herself so that we could live. That sacrifice of love rebounded the spell onto Voldemort, and as his body lay dying, a piece of his soul latched itself onto the only living thing in that room. You."

"So what does that mean?"

"You are a Horcruxes Harry! The one Tom never meant to make and the one that he is undoubtedly unaware of. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ You have never been able to just live life and enjoy it. Because Voldemort survives, your life is tainted. You **must** let Voldemort kill you, and it** must** be on His terms! You will know when the time is right, but you **must** trust me Harry. You will come back to us more whole than you have ever been, and Voldemort will die, and life will go on, better than it has. Don't just survive Harry. LIVE!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy Revealed

**A/N:** Two things. 1) I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but I am just now getting back into writing, and my muse is taking her own sweet time. I PROMISE they will get longer, and there will be several more chapters to come. 2) I just want to make it known that while I am TRYING to atone for my sins, a few characters will NEVER sit right with me. I HATE Dumbledore and I always will. He is a meddlesome old codger who is only out for himself and could care less if Harry lives or dies (once, of course, he has served his purpose), and I firmly believe if JK Rowling was a bit more sinister, Dumble-fuck would have killed Harry out of fear of Harrys power. Ronald Weasley is a pathetic and weak excuse for a human being. He is spoiled, and jealous, and wouldn't know a good thing if it smacked him in the face. Molly Weasley is probably why Ron is a tit-bag. She is too coddling, and wishes to control Harry, and to blame Harry for Ron's behavior, and for the fact that Ginny is a jezebel, which obviously would turn any true gentleman away. Arthur has his faults to a certain degree, but then again, if I were married to Molly Weasley, I probably wouldn't be home much either. Hermione (once her head is out of Ron's arse) is a pretty decent young lady (once she gets over herself, the insufferable know it all), so we can probably redeem her for the purposes of my story. I will not ruin my plot by telling you which characters here are OOC according to canon. I expect you are all intelligent enough to figure that out on your own, but from here on out, consider yourself warned that one or all of these characters may not be presented in any kind of favorable or redeeming light whatsoever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: The Prophecy Revealed<strong>

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, awoke with a start. It had been two weeks since the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. Two weeks since his entire world had come crashing down. Not only had he lost the closest person to family he had ever had; Harry learned that his entire life had been for naught, and that he was, in fact, destined to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Looking at the small clock beside his bed Harry let out a soft groan. 4:43am, 2nd July, 1995. In just a few weeks Harry would celebrate his 15th birthday. Somehow he had a feeling that 15 would be no better than 14, and a lot worse than 13. With a grimace Harry began to wonder if he would even see 16. His dreams were becoming increasingly alarming, and made less and less sense as the days went by. For a week straight he had dreamt of the prophecy. What it meant, and how he might be able to work around it. And then tonight he dreamt of a horocrux (whatever that was). He thought about owling Hermione for the answer but abstained from it at the thought of what she might do if she was awoken by Hedwig at five in the morning. And then there was a girl, but who was she? Harry knew for a fact that he did not have a sister, but then she had said "at least not where I came from"… 'Not where I came from', what did that mean? Surely parallel universes and alternate realities WERE the thing of science fiction, but then again, magic and dragons and unicorns existed, so maybe things such as that did as well. In that moment Harry wished desperately for a headache potion, or even some Tylenol, but seeing as Uncle Vernon had taken to locking Harry in his room again at the start of the summer, and had accordingly locked up all of his school supplies (save his wand which he had managed to hide), neither seemed to be an option.

_"James died protecting you. NOT because he was the man who helped create you, but because of an oath he made to two of his closest friends…"_ Yet another part of the mystery. Of COURSE James was Harrys dad. He heard it every day since he was eleven, of how MUCH he looked like his father, except for his eyes, which were exactly like his mothers. The more Harry thought on it, the more his head hurt. He would definitely need to write to Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The world is not split into two sides, good and evil. We all have light and dark inside us. It just matters what we choose to act upon." -Sirius Black<strong>_

_"All this talk of Light and Dark, Good and Evil…no such nonsense exists. No one is wholly good or wholly evil. All good deeds at some point in time obtained an evil nature as a means to an end. And the world? It's just varying shades of grey. No white. No black. It's just a matter of how grey you are willing to get. That's what Sirius was trying to say. Stop TRYING to be good Harry. Just be whatever it takes to stay alive. And trust NO ONE. Not even me. These are very uncertain times. A time when friends and enemies won't exist and the lines between right and wrong will begin to blur. Dumbledore may be an idiot, but he did get one thing right. At some point or another we will all be faced with a choice between what is right and what is easy. And as we face different situations, and certain things come to light, our ability to choose between the two may be hindered. It would be so easy for me to do this all myself because I know what NEEDS to be done, but it is only right that I let you take head in this quest, for the decisions made must be yours, and yours alone. "_

Harry had been dreaming of Sirius and the conversation they had had just last term, when Harry was beginning to feel as if he were loosing himself to Voldemort. He had confronted his Dogfather with his fears, and in one of his more mature moments, Sirius had sought to comfort his best friends son the only way he knew how. He had tried to convey to him that while Harry had a connection to the Dark Lord, he was not, himself, an evil person. How Harry longed for the comfort of his Godfathers words now.

As he lay back reflecting on his most recent dream, Harry was still at a loss to explain this girl who kept speaking to him. It sounded like she had intimate knowledge of Harry and his life, but not a life that he led in 'his' world. It was almost as if she were trying to warn him of things to come, but what things? Many people had spoken to him about the separation, or lack thereof, of good and evil, of power and the willingness to seek it. But this dream girl had told him not to trust ANYONE, not even his friends. If he couldn't trust those closest to him, how was he to overcome Voldemort? It was all so confusing and unfortunately for Harry, he had yet to hear from a single person all summer. Maybe Dumbledore would let him go to the Burrow soon, he was always allowed the last two weeks of Summer Hols there, and if that was still true for this year, then maybe, just maybe, he would find some answers there.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Answers

**A/N:** I LIKE the Malfoys. If I had my way, I'd be tag teaming Draco and Lucius 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. So yes, my Malfoys are nice to those who deserve it. Like it or leave it. I NEVER imagined Draco was willingly evil. And I really think Lucius was trapped by an abusive father and the doctrines of his societal status.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: Finding Answers<strong>

True to his expectations, a week later Harry received an invitation to The Burrow to spend not only the last two weeks of Summer Hols, but in fact, the rest of his summer term starting the following day. Harry quickly scribbled an acceptance note, attached it to Pigwidgeon, and went down stairs to inform his 'family' of his imminent departure.

"I expect those FREAKS not to draw too much attention to themselves when they come to collect you. We don't need the neighbors suspecting that anything ABNORMAL goes on around here," huffed Vernon over his morning coffee.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry.

"How are they going to collect you? I won't be replacing the fireplace again will I?" questioned Petunia.

"I don't know," replied Harry honestly, "I didn't think to ask."

"Well see to it they come the normal way. Miss Hammonds in Number 3 has been looking for a bit of good gossip for a week, and I won't have it be me!" Petunia sniffed.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry conceded.

"Well don't just stand there Boy! You have work to do if you expect to leave with your freaky little friends tomorrow," said Vernon.

Without further ado, Harry turned and departed the dining room for the sweltering heat of the July sun. After weeding the garden, mowing the yard, and setting out the sprinklers, Harry took refuge in the shade of the trees in the back yard, relishing in the peace and quiet of life outside of Number 4. For him, tomorrow could not come soon enough. Not only would he be free of the Dursleys, he would also be around other wizards, and more importantly, he would be able to start looking for answers to his questions. As he lay there in the soothing shade, a cool breeze began to blow and slowly lulled Harry into a late afternoon nap, pondering all the things that had happened to him over the last few months.

* * *

><p><em>"The time is coming Harry. Soon, your world is going to change. And I can only hope and pray that it is for the better. Be careful who you trust Harry. There are those who will seek to tell you lies. One closest to you does not wish for you to discover the truth, for it will change everything you have ever known. One closest to you is a far darker being than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could ever wish to be. One closest to you is using you as a means to an end. They have set up their chess board, and have put their pieces into play. Do NOT be a pawn in this person's game. You are stronger than that. Seek the answers to your questions, but do not be obvious in your quest. They are watching you. They will know you have figured out too much."<em>

Harry once again woke with a start, and with a groan, realized that it had gotten quite dark outside. Hopefully he would be able to sneak back in. Looking around, he could feel eyes on him, but could not see from where they came. 'Probably the Order making rounds,' he thought as he carefully, and quietly worked his way back inside to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Looking around his room one last time to make sure he had everything he wanted to take, Harry headed down the stairs to retrieve his trunk from Uncle Vernon and to wait by the door. His note had said that someone would come to collect him promptly at 9 (though whom it didn't say), and he wanted to be ready for when they came. True to the letter, at precisely 9am Professor Snape (why him?) arrived at the Dursley's door, dressed surprisingly in muggle clothing, with a horrid sneer stretched across his sallow face.<p>

"Potter." He greeted.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, caught completely off guard.

"It would seem Headmaster Dumbledore has seen fit to assign my time to being your personal bodyguard," sneered the greasy potions master.

Harry could only gape.

"Well come on Potter, I haven't got all day. We don't all have the opportunities afforded to us by simply being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Some of us do work for a living," oozed Snape.

Harry grabbed his trunk (which Professor Snape had shrunk), placed it in his pocket, and followed Snape down the drive.

"How exactly are we getting to the Burrow? I don't see a car. And I don't know how to apparate," said Harry.

"As observant as ever, Potter. We are taking a port-key," sneered Snape as he pulled out an old, dirty looking sock.

Harry eyed the object warily before noticing the look on the professors' face, and then promptly grabbed onto it. Within moments he felt the familiar tug at his navel, and was quickly being whisked away to his new destination.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Turn

**Chapter Four: An Unexpected Turn**

When they arrived at their destination it was quickly obvious that they had NOT port-keyed to The Burrow. They hadn't even arrived at Grimmuald Place. Looking around in a panic, taking in his surroundings, Harry quickly drew his wand and aimed it at his greasy professor.

"Where are we?" he snarled.

"Calm down Potter!" sneered Snape, though he held his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. "The Burrow isn't safe, nor is your Dogfathers abode. I have brought you to my cottage, though I cannot tell you where it is for your safety."

"What do you mean The Burrow isn't safe? Dumbledore and the Order had it warded before I went there last year. It's just as safe as anywhere else. How do I know this isn't a trick so you can hand me over to your little Death Eater friends?" shouted Harry.

"The Burrow isn't safe because Dumbledore will know you are there. He isn't to be trusted Harry. He is after you. I cannot tell you how I know, or even what I know but you MUST trust me," implored Snape.

"Why would I trust you? You hate me!" reasoned Harry.

"If I hated you Potter, I wouldn't have brought you into my home. And even if I did 'hate' you, my hatred for Albus Dumbledore is far greater."

Harry was beyond confused. Sure Headmaster Dumbledore was a bit meddlesome at times. Last year he was even infuriating, but Professor Snape owed the Headmaster his life. It had been Dumbledore after all, who had saved the bat of the dungeons from Azkaban.

"How can you hate him when you owe him so much? He saved your life! You'd be locked up to rot in Azkaban if it weren't for him!"

"Not all is as it seems Potter. I can say no more. You will simply have to trust me for now," and with that Severus Snape walked off leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>"I have to change the world. I had to come back in time. The Harry Potter of my world, who watched everyone he loved, his entire family, and all of his friends, die, is not someone the world will long survive. He was just a boy…a boy who left alone, became a true horror to behold."<em>

"Professor? May I ask you a question?"

It had been three days since Harry had arrived at Professor Snapes' cottage and neither had said much beyond the common courtesies of _'Hello'_, _'Thank You'_, and _'Goodnight'_.

"If I say 'no', will you go away?" Snape sneered.

"No," replied Harry honestly.

"Then you might as well ask. I have very little patience, and am awaiting a very important floo call."

"How do I tell the difference between visions and dreams?"

Snape gawked a Harry for a good thirty seconds before he regained his composure.

"I thought Dumbledore advised you to close your mind to the Dark Lord. Obviously once you sabotaged the Occulmency lessons I so graciously tried to give you, you deemed the task too unimportant to continue," jibed Snape.

"I didn't sabotage them!" screamed Harry.

A few uncomfortable moments of silence passed.

"I'm sorry Professor. That was rude of me. And this has nothing to do with Voldemort. These are something else. It's like…someone is talking to me, but I can't see their face. I can only hear her. It's a girl. And she's always talking about the same thing, but what she says never makes any sense. She talks about things that have nothing to do with me," said Harry.

"What kinds of things Harry?" asked Snape.

"I dunno. I've dreamt of her several times. The first time it was like she and I were talking. She mentioned the prophecy and something about Horcruxes. I can't remember it all now, it's been weeks ago."

Harry noticed that Snape had paled at his mention of Horcruxes.

"Is something wrong professor?" he asked.

"Harry, where have you heard of Horcruxes?" Snape asked softly.

"Well…I haven't. I was going to ask Hermione when I got to The Burrow. Why? What are they?"

"Horcruxes are very evil, very dark pieces of magic. They have not been taught at Hogwarts for over 1,000 years. There are in fact, only a handful of books that even mention them, and most of those are only found in private libraries. I would not expect a child, not even a pureblood child, to know of such things. What did she say about these Horcruxes?"

"Well, I can't remember. And what does it matter? I mean, it's all just a dream right?"

"Potter! I NEED to know what was mentioned, and if you will not tell me then I WILL resort to less pleasant methods to retrieve this information!" barked Snape.

Harry sighed and shut his eyes trying to remember. He recalled all too well the pain he felt when Snape had entered his mind during their failed lessons. It was not something he wished to experience again.

"We were talking about Voldemort, and the prophecy. She mentioned something about Dumbledore. She kept mentioning the line _'neither can live while the other survives.'_She said something about hunting these Horcruxes. And how that was the key to the prophecy. She said it was all a bunch of rubbish and that Dumbledore didn't care about me, at least _'not where she came from'_. I don't even know what it means. It doesn't make sense. She tried to make it sound like Dumbledore was lying about something. She mentioned my parents. Said James wasn't really my dad, something about him protecting me cause of an oath he made to two of his closest friends. But that would be Remus and…and Sirius. That's why it doesn't make any sense. What do they have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

Snape just shook his head. "What else did this girl say?" He asked.

"She said death was upon us, and that a war was coming. That if my mum and dad had stood aside and let Him have me, that they would still be alive…that Voldemort was going to let my mom live." A single tear ran down Harry's cheek. "She mentioned the number 7. Said…said that I was an accidental Horcrux. That it was a mistake. She said I had to d-die, and that…that V-Voldemort had to be the one to kill me."

Snape slowly thought over everything Harry had said. "Did she say anything else? Anything at all?" he asked.

"Not that time no. Like I said, I've heard her several times in my dreams, but I don't recognize her voice," replied Harry.

Snape was preparing to respond when his floo flared green signaling a call.

"I must take this Harry. Return to your room and try to remember anything else of importance you might have heard in these dreams. I will summon you when I am finished and we will resume our conversation, now go!"

Harry slowly got up and left Snapes' study, noticing that when the doors closed behind him they were oddly enough sealed with magic. Snape was obviously up to something.

* * *

><p>Snape turned back to his floo to see the head of his longtime friend Lucius Malfoy.<p>

"Lucius," Snape greeted.

"Severus," Lucius sneered, "may I come through or shall I sit here all day?"

Snape stepped aside, allowing Lucius entrance into his study.

"Do you care for a drink, or is this an unofficial stop old friend?" Snape queried.

"Officially, I was never here. I do however have time for a drink. I have informed my secretary to hold all calls for the remainder of the day and told the Minister that I was out of the country on business and was not to be disturbed," Lucius replied.

"What have you discovered?" asked Snape.

"Nothing good," sighed Lucius. "This cover up goes back decades, at least to when The Dark Lord was a boy. It will take months to sort it all out, and months, as we are all aware, are something we do not have. Dumbledore is a slippery snake and I fear he will slither away before we have an opportunity to apprehend him. To think the great leader of the light would taint his hands so. If I didn't know any better I would say he is really championing for the dark and has used Voldemort as a ruse."

"We need something to get him on now! We can work on the rest once we have him!" moaned Snape. "Has your solicitor any advice to offer?"

"He has found nothing more immediate than a few minor memory charms. Nothing that the old fool can't get himself out of with a few well-chosen words."

"What we need is some proof of black-mail, or cover up. Surely Dumbledore knew of SOMETHING somewhere and just happened to forget to mention it?"

"I doubt very much he would have been so careless as to leave his tracks uncovered. He has even 'failed' to mention thus far that he has LOST the Wizarding World's Golden Boy," Lucius mocked. "What I want to know is how suspicion was raised in the first place. Some well-placed somebody must have caused a stink for my services to have been required," mused Lucius.

"That I do not know. I was simply alerted to the fact, as were a select few other parties, that certain people in high positions were not to be trusted. Did the Minister tell you nothing of what set him off?"

Lucius snorted. "That imbecile wouldn't know where to find his head if it wasn't attached. He simply said he had received a request for information from the Daily Prophet about the mishandling of death eater trials during the first war, but couldn't tell me any specifics or whom actually sent it, nor could he find the letter."

"Doesn't that sound a bit odd? I mean we all know Fudge is hopeless, but isn't that a bit too bumbling idiot, even for him?"

"What are you suggesting Severus?"

"Has the Minister himself been checked for memory charms?"

Lucius raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I think my out of country business meeting is over. If you'll excuse me, I have urgent business at the Ministry." And with that Lucius left.

* * *

><p>Sitting in 'his' room, Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the girl who had plagued his dreams for the past few weeks. Try as he might he just could not place the voice. He was almost certain he had never met this person, or even heard of such a person in all his life. And then there was the reaction that had come from Professor Snape. Surely mere dreams could not put a frightened look on the potion masters face. As far as Harry knew, Snape feared no thing, and no one, so what in Harry's words had caused the man's pale complexion to lighten even more?<p>

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ Something about the prophecy had been a farce. What was it she had said? **'Dumbledore never cared for you.'** He had already touched on that. **'Where I come from you were raised like a pig for slaughter. Kept safe and in the dark until the right moment came.'** Harry very much doubted Snape could help him with that, so he'd file that piece of the puzzle away for later. **'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'** Right. That tied into the whole horcrux thing and going to his death courtesy of ol' Snake Face. A choice between him and Neville? **'Born as the 7th month dies.'** Neville was born 30th July 1980. Towards the end of the month, but not the true end. **'Born to those who have thrice defied him.'** Harry didn't know anything about Neville's parents, and that had never been a topic of discussion for either boy. How had Harry's parents defied Voldemort for that matter? In retrospect, he knew very little about the people who had brought him into this world and loved him, and who had in the end, died for him. He could see going into hiding and dying as defying the Dark Lord, but what was the third way? Snake Face had given him a lovely lightning bolt scar for everyone to stare at, thus **marking him as his equal**, but what was this** 'power the Dark Lord knows not'**? The girl in his dreams had said that it was rubbish, that his power was nothing more than love. How was love going to help him defeat the most evil wizard since Grindlewald? He doubted very much that it was.

This dream girl seemed to know that everyone kept him in the dark though. She said she was telling him all 'this' because no one else would. But if he wasn't old enough to be told, how did she know? She sounded no older than him.

Just then there was a knock on his door. 'Come in," he said quietly, the beginnings of a headache seeping behind his eyes.

"Lunch is ready Potter. I figured we could finish our discussion over sandwiches and tea," offered Snape.

"Can we just eat? My head is killing me from all this thinking," replied Harry.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Yes," he replied dryly. "I imagine it must be so hard without Granger, having to think on your own and all. I can hardly see you being able to form a coherent thought all by yourself. Lunch, Potter, now. And our discussion will continue immediately. I shall simply retrieve a tonic for your head." And with that Severus Snape left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: What Does It All Mean

**Chapter Five: What Does It All Mean**

Harry and his professor quietly ate lunch while the headache potion Snape had given him took effect.

"Professor…" Harry started.

"Yes?" Snape said after a few moments past.

"Never mind," Harry mumbled looking down.

A few more minutes passed in awkward silence before Harry tried again.

"Professor, I know you aren't the best person to ask, and I KNOW you and my dad didn't get along. I'm sorry he was so horrible to you. But, can you tell me about them? Please? Remus told me my mum was a kind witch, and excellent with charms, and she must have loved my dad very much, but that's all I really know about her except for she was smart."

Snape snorted. 'Not the best person to ask' was an understatement. "Did your dogfather not regale you with the stories of himself and your father? I'm quite surprised he didn't take every opportunity available to brag."

"He did, Professor. But I have to believe that there was more to my father than a school yard bully. Everyone says I'm just like him, and if a bully was all he was, then I want to be nothing like him," said Harry, his eyes going hard.

His eyes. So much like his mothers. Looking at them caused a deep physical and emotional pain in Severus. It was the main reason he never looked at the boy for too long. He simply couldn't stand the reminder of Lily. Of happier times. Of the night it all went so terribly wrong. The night she died.

"I didn't know much about your father Potter. He and his gang were average students, bent on tormenting anyone they deemed beneath them. The werewolf wasn't so bad, his biggest failure was reigning the other three in once he was made a prefect, though I imagine that was out of fear of losing the only friends he had," Snape frowned momentarily. "Your father came from an extremely old, and well respected, pure blood family. One of the original fourteen as a matter of fact, though, obviously from his choice of bonded, blood purity was not of utter importance to the Potters, only happiness. James was an only child, born to his parents in their later years. If I recall correctly, Dorea was in her mid-60's when they discovered she was expecting. Naturally he was doted on, and therefore obnoxiously spoilt. He did however manage to maintain grades high enough to be accepted into Auror training. He and your dogfather joined together. They were apparently quite good. I imagine that's why it came as such a shock when Sirius was accused of their murder."

"My father and godfather were Aurors?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes Potter, what did you think? They just lazed around all day? Sirius maybe, but your mother would never have permitted that. She believed in earning what she had, not living off what others gave her," replied Snape.

"Oh." Harry was quiet for a moment. "I just always thought he'd played Quidditch or something. My father I mean."

"He could have, I suppose. I heard he had a few offers, but with the war going on, he felt it was his duty to work for the Ministry as his father had. No time for play and all that."

"My grandfather worked for the Ministry?" Harry was wide eyed.

"Yes, Charlus was Minister for International Magical Cooperation, if I recall correctly."

"What about my mum?" asked Harry.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"Your mother and I grew up together, as you well know. She moved a block and a half from me when she was seven. Her father was foreman at the mill where my father worked. We became instant friends. It was I who informed her of her magical abilities. She was so excited when she got her Hogwarts letter." Snape paused for a moment lost in thoughts of happier times. "Of course when we got to school and were sorted into different houses it became a bit more difficult to maintain our friendship, but your mother never stood for house rivalries. It wasn't until our fifth year that we ended the friendship. It is something I have regretted every day since."

"It was when you called her a 'mudblood' wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "I tried to apologize that night, but she would hear none of it. She said James had been right about me. Told me she would hex my bits off if I ever tried to talk to her again. She married your father two weeks after we graduated from Hogwarts and went to work in the Unspeakables Department as a Charms Mistress."

Harry's eyes at this point were popping out of his head. "My MUM was a…an UNSPEAKABLE?"

"Yes," smiled Snape. "One of the best. She worked specifically in the accidental charm reversion and charm experimentation department. The charms she invented were absolutely fantastic."

"Wow," was all Harry could say. His parents had both had important, and dangerous jobs, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in that.

"Did you have a chance to reflect on what else you saw in these visions?" Snape asked.

"You really think they are visions? Dumbledore told me we have weird dreams when we are under a lot of stress."

Snape shook his head. "There are more to these than simple dreams. What they are I am not yet certain, but I believe they are important."

"The prophecy said that the one who can vanquish Him was born as the seventh month dies, to parents who have thrice defied him. Why me? Neville was born on the 30th July. Why not him?" Harry asked.

"I must admit Harry, that I do not know the full prophecy, so I can only guess. I did not know the Longbottoms. Frank was a year ahead of us. He was head boy. Alice was friends with your mother, but she and I never got along. I know they were both Aurors, and Dumbledore had them go under the Fidelus as well, but Neville's grandmother was their secret keeper. I know they were also members of the Order, like your parents."

Harry nodded taking it all in. "I know the full prophecy. I heard it when it broke last year. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'._ I guess the scar on my forehead was where he marked me as his equal, but…how can I have a power Voldemort knows not? The girl in my visions, she said I'm just a boy. And she's right. I don't have any special powers. Dumbledore told me my mum died to protect me, but that doesn't make me special. It just means I got my mother killed." All these riddles were making Harry angry. The senselessness of it all hurt beyond measure.

They were both quiet for a long time.

"_Love_, Harry, is your power. Your mother and I may not have been friends when she passed, but she and your father loved you more than you can imagine. Love can make a person do crazy things. Amazing things even. I know…that you think me unable to process human emotion…but once upon a time, I too loved someone with all that I had. I had hoped that it would be enough to save her, but unfortunately, my love for her failed."

"Who did you love Professor?" Harry asked.

"Your mother," said Professor Snape as he fled from the room before Harry could see his tears.

* * *

><p>Harry had been absolutely floored by Snapes admission. It had never crossed his mind that the greasy git had a heart. Harry had thought it long shriveled up and frozen over. Snape had loved his mother. It was hard to process. When did he realize that he loved her? And how far did that love go? Was it the love of a friend? A brother? A…boyfriend? And if he loved her, why did he call her such a vial name in their fifth year? Did he love her after that? When it was too late and she was already with James? He remembered somewhere in one of Snapes memories, Dumbledore had asked '<em>after all this time<em>?' and Snape had simply said '_always_.' He must have been talking about Harry's mother.

"Professor," Harry called as he knocked on the door to the study.

"-o AWAY!' a male voice slurred.

'Professor? Is that you? Are you alright?" asked Harry.

Five loud thumps and the door was flung open. Snape was unsteady on his feet, red faced, and eyes glossy.

"What da ya want, POTTER?"

Merlin! The man reeked of fire whiskey.

"When did you realize that you loved my mother?" Harry ground out.

"That *hiccup* is none of your business Potter!"

"I think it is professor. If I'm going to sit here and let you in to my head, the least you can do is let me into to yours, at least where it concerns my mother," said Harry angrily. "I'm NOT a child professor, so don't treat me like one. I may not be quite 15 yet, but everyone sits here and expects me to MURDER someone, to do things most adults could never even consider doing, and I think I deserve to be treated with a little more decency. I won't ask for respect, because I know I haven't earned it. But don't send me to my death blindly. At least give me something worth dying for."

"You are more like your mother than I realized…" Snape trailed off and he walked back into the room and sat in a chair behind his desk.

"When. Did. You. REALIZE. That you LOVED my MOTHER, Professor?" Harry forced through his teeth.

Snape stared at Harry for a long while, seemingly lost in thought. "I have loved your mother from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I love your mother still. It is part of why I have been so unfair to you all these years. You remind me so much of her. Not just your eyes, though they are the exact shape and color of hers. You seem to only see the good in others, and to stand up for those who cannot do so for themselves. Lily was the same way. I loved your mother first as a friend. She was the first true friend I ever had. It mattered not that we had little money, and that my clothes weren't as nice as hers. She was able to see past all of that and accept me, for who I was inside. It was not until our third year that my feelings for her changed. I don't know if she knew then, although I have my suspicions, but I never acted on my feelings, something which I will forever regret."

"Why didn't you tell her? That you loved her? Did she not have feelings for you in return?"

"I know that your mother loved me as a friend Harry, but there was no competing with the great James Potter. He was everything I could never be. He was able to afford the kind of lifestyle your mother deserved. Your father may have been an arrogant bully, but he loved your mother, in fact, he had eyes for no other from our fourth year on, though it was not until the end of our fifth year that she finally accepted his offers. I would not have condemned your mother to a life of poverty and shame. It is true that my mother was a pure-blooded witch, but when she disobeyed her family she was disowned by them and therefore left penniless. We would have struggled for everything we had. With James, all she had to do was ask and whatever it was that she wanted was hers. I KNOW your mother did not care for material things, and even if I had had the courage to ask, after that incident in our fifth year, I ruined any chance I might have had at a life with her."

Harry sat contemplating all of this new information for quite some time. Could Snape really hate him simply because of the painful reminder he presented to him on an almost daily basis?

"Professor…was I really an only child? Did I perhaps have an older sister? Or maybe a twin? Or…or was I supposed to have a baby sister when my mum was…" Harry trailed off.

"No Harry. You were…are the only Potter heir. Your mother had a most difficult time carrying you. When you were born, I do believe her midwife advised against any further children, unless they were to adopt. Why do you ask?"

"Because in my dreams, she tells me that Voldemort killed OUR parents, that in HER world, no one knew she existed, so no one came looking for her to kill her too," Harry spoke as if he were almost shattered. He looked at Severus with lost green eyes, "Is it possible that somewhere out there, in some other reality, I had a family? A sister who loved me and needed me?" he asked.

"Harry…I couldn't say. I've never heard of alternate realities. As a potions master, it isn't a conversation I've ever found myself a part of, and I wouldn't even know who to ask about the matter. And even so, there would be no way for you to ever see her. If there were such a thing, if she was really speaking to you (if she did in fact exist) from another reality, I'm afraid you would only ever know her in these dreams, and there is no way for us to know how long they might last."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…but it would be a reason for me to fight. Because someone, somewhere, needs me. Because somewhere I have a sister who loves me, and who is somehow trying to warn me and help me. Even if I never meet her, that would be enough for me. Just to know that somehow she exists."

A long while passed before either man (for how can one expect a CHILD to kill?) spoke another word.

"She told me not to trust anyone. Not even her. That these were uncertain times, and that friends and enemies won't exist and the lines between right and wrong will begin to blur." Harry laughed. "She called Dumbledore an idiot."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "She sounds like an intelligent woman." Snape paused to gather his thoughts. "Trust, Harry, is a difficult thing to impart on another human being. It can be so easily lost, but it is almost always demanded when things get rough. I know that in these last few days I have asked you to trust me without explanation, and I must assume that you have, since you have yet to attempt an escape. But whoever this person is, she is right. Dangerous times are coming. Times when everyone's loyalties will be tested, and you must be suspicious of everyone. Even of yourself."

"Professor? When did I become Harry?"

Snape smiled. "When I realized you were not, in fact, your father, or even your mother. You are your own person, JUST Harry."

Harry smiled. "I've never been JUST Harry. I like that. I've always been 'boy' or 'freak' or some kind of 'hero' people try to worship." Harry closed his eyes. "I wish I knew her name, or what she looked like. So I could thank her. I think last time I talked to her, it's all so fuzzy though. I asked her why she was telling me all this. She told me I was just a boy, and she's right. I AM just Harry. I don't want to be anything else."


	6. Chapter 6: And It All Fell Down

**Chapter Six: And It All Fell Down**

Harry awoke the next morning only to realize that he had had no dreams the night before. As he lay in his bed, recalling the conversation he had had with his Potions Professor the night before, a sense of sadness overcame him. _'There would be no way for us to know how long they might last.'_ Could it be that this mystery girl, his sister in another world, had told him everything she could? Or had something happened to break the connection? Was she injured? Had she died? Did someone discover what she was doing? _'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.'_ Dumbledore had told him that in his first year when he had been caught staring longingly into the Mirror of Erised. Why had he not seen a sibling then? It had been just him, his mother, and his father staring happily back at him. Surely it was not his deepest desire to be an only child? He would give anything for a sibling now. He was often envious of his friend Ron for having so many. He wondered if Ron was ok. Did anyone realize he was missing? Had his friends tried to find him? Deciding that lying in bed all day would accomplish nothing, except perhaps an exacerbated mood from Professor Snape; Harry got out of bed and prepared for his day.

Coming down the stairs Harry could hear voices coming from Snapes study.

"-and now the ENTIRE wizarding community KNOWS that Harry is missing. And as you are missing as well, it has been assumed that you have kidnapped him and deposited him to Our Lord. I am surprised that you have not been summoned yet Severus. He will be MOST unpleased that you have kept this bit of information from Him."

"Calm yourself Lucius. I have made preparations for a situation such as this. It was always known that at one point or another my cover as a spy would be blown, and that I would either wind up dead, or be forced into hiding. Dartmoor Manor has deep and ancient wards around it. It has been woven with both wizarding and elven protection. Only a handful of people know its exact location, and I doubt that you intend to betray me anytime soon," came Snapes bored tones.

"And what of when you return to Hogwarts? Do you really think you will be safe there?"

"I haven't a choice now do I? I can manage my house on my own. Not all of my Snakes are loyal to the Dark Lord and I intend to use that to my advantage. Dumbledore has never kept me safe from retaliation. My survival has been guaranteed by measures I put in place when I first went to the old coot seeking absolution."

"You could hide here? I know you have made quite a sum off of your independent potions research. And I know several businesses and private individuals who use you as their première potions brewer. I could even pull some weight at the ministry to have your inheritance released to you."

"Be that as it may, that would leave no one to protect the boy. I will not send him to Hogwarts alone where he will continue to be used as a weapon, and be placed in constant danger. I made a promise, and I do not intend to break it!"

"You are as stubborn as ever my slippery little friend. I must away. The Ministry is in disarray, and the Board of Governors has called an emergency meeting over the whole mess. I'll be up to my neck in paperwork for the next week at least."

"Do keep me posted on the whole ordeal. And give Draco my love. Tell him to keep his nose down and his mouth shut."

The floo had just died down as Harry stepped into the study, yet he knew that he had been caught eavesdropping.

"Listening in on private conversations is not very becoming of a Gryffindor Harry."

"What's happened? And who were you speaking to?"

"I was speaking to an associate that works with the Ministry. And what has happened is that the throne has just fallen out from underneath our esteemed Headmaster, and he seems most determined to take as many people with him as possible. I believe we will be looking for new leadership for Hogwarts, and for the wizarding world at large. The Prophet will be having a field day."

"What happened to Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Harry with a touch of concern.

"It appears as though he has been caught in his own game of chess. Check and mate," sighed Snape.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Harry…Dumbledore has always been a very manipulative man. He has never taken 'no' for an answer, and he has always gone to subtle, yet extreme measures to guarantee things turn out his way. Until just recently, no one realized, it appears, just how far Albus Dumbledore was willing to go. The old coot will be lucky if Azkaban is all he gets."

Harry paled. "Surely there has been a mistake. I mean…this is Dumbledore we're talking about. He's head of the Order! He's on the Wizengamot! He's practically the leader of the wizarding world! No one makes any kind of decision without asking him first!"

"I assure you, there has been no mistake. My associate was contacted to quietly conduct an investigation, and he was quite thorough. He is not the sort to make any kind of declaration without first checking, and then rechecking to make sure his findings are absolutely correct, and he has a whole slew of people at his disposal to get any information which he might require. I fear this is only the beginning."

"How bad is it?" asked Harry chewing on his bottom lip.

"Right now it is bad enough. Evidence has surfaced that Dumbledore has repeatedly used memory charms and even obliviated several highly placed ministry officials on numerous occasions to ensure outcomes he desired. He has manipulated everything from laws being passed to the outcome of several trials and their sentencing. My associate found enough information to have Dumbledore brought in and detained, without hope of talking himself out of the current charges, while other allegations are being investigated."

"Why would he use memory charms on someone? I mean, he and I didn't exactly see eye to eye last year, but surely he hasn't done anything as bad as what you say…" Harry was at a loss. He had thought of the headmaster as a grandfather figure. He simply couldn't imagine that the man could do so wrong.

"Harry, the man has sent innocent people to prison, to their death even, simply to keep them from interrupting his plans. He has obliviated people who caught on to what he was doing. There is evidence that he has bound some magical powers in people, simply because he was afraid of being a lesser wizard than they. As I have said, and I'm sure you overheard, there is much still to be looked at. We have only touched the surface of what is sure to be a huge pile of manipulations and lies."

Harry nodded his head, lost in thought once again.

"Who did he send to prison?" he asked.

"Harry…"

Liquid fire. Avada kedavra brought to life. That was the power in Harry's eyes. "WHO? Did. Dumbledore SEND to prison! That was innocent?" asked Harry, an edge to his voice that Snape had never heard.

"Your Godfather, Harry. He was innocent, and Dumbledore knew it. That alone is enough to have him sent to Azkaban for the rest of his natural life."

Tears silently fell down Harrys cheeks. Sirius. The only family Harry had had left, who had died on the run as a fugitive, had finally been declared innocent, mere months too late, and all along, Dumbledore had KNOWN. "H-How…what? W-why?" Harry couldn't even form coherent words to ask how Dumbledore had supposedly known of Sirius' innocence.

"The Fidelus Charm. Dumbledore was the only one strong enough to cast it. I don't know why no one thought to question it before. When Sirius switched places with Pettigrew, Albus would had to have redone the charm. He would have KNOWN that Sirius didn't kill your parents."

"But then there was still the question of Pettigrew and all those muggles he killed. Why did no one realize that Sirius didn't do that either?"

"Again, Dumbledore. Your father and Sirius weren't just Aurors. They were the best of the best. They were trained in things no other Auror knew. They went places the ministry wouldn't dare send anyone else. Dumbledore reasoned that through their training Sirius had developed immense skills in occulmency and an immunity to Veritaserum. Therefore it was the word of 'witnesses', versus the word of an innocent man consumed with grief, and delusional from all of the spells he was attacked with in that street."

"But…in my third year, in the Shrieking Shack. You SAW Pettigrew. Why didn't you SAY anything? If you KNEW he was dead, why didn't you ask how he was standing there?"

Snape looked agape. "I have no idea what you are talking about Harry. Pettigrew wasn't in the Shack. You and your friends attacked me when I tried to apprehend Black under the impression that he was guilty. Remus and you carried me, while Granger and Black assisted Weasley."

"No, Professor. Hermione took your wand so we could explain. So we could show you. Remus and Sirius confronted Pettigrew. They were going to kill him, but I made them wait. We were taking him back to Hogwarts to turn him over to Fudge and the Dementors. Sirius and I helped Ron and you and Remus escorted Wormtail. He got away because Remus forgot to take his Wolfsbane. Don't you remember?" asked Harry.

"No," said Snape looking perplexed, "I don't."

Harry closed his eyes remembering back to that night. He let out a bitter laugh. "I bet Remus doesn't either. I always figured he didn't speak out because of his condition, but thinking on it, he would never let that stand in the way of helping a friend. In the hospital wing, just before Sirius was to be kissed, Dumbledore came in and Hermione and I rushed him. We tried to get him to let us speak to the minister. He said the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards would convince few others. That a child's voice, however honest and true, was meaningless to those who had forgotten how to listen. We were so caught up in trying to save Sirius from being kissed, that at the time, I didn't think to ask about you and Remus," Harry frowned. "Why Sirius though? What did he do to deserve that kind of life?"

"I do not know Harry. We were never close, any of us. I do know that should anything happen to your parents, you were to go to Sirius to be raised. Perhaps it has something to do with that?"

Harry just shook his head. "May I be excused? I don't feel so well."

Snape just nodded his head, a feeling of overwhelming grief settling in his office at the thought of how badly the adults in Harry's life had failed him.

* * *

><p>The next day found Severus and Lucius pouring over mountains of paperwork in an effort to find any clues as to why Dumbledore had handled Harry so.<p>

"What of the Potter's wills Lucius?" asked Severus.

"What of them?" asked Lucius cocking an eyebrow.

"Who filed them with the Ministry? It seems as though they were never read. I know for a fact that Lily would NEVER let a child be placed with Petunia, let alone her oaf of a husband."

"I have found no record of the wills being filed. We're they not requested from Gringotts to be read?"

"I would assume not. Have you been in contact with the Goblins?"

"I have, actually. They refused comment without permission from Harry's legal guardian, which appears to be those muggles."

Snape snorted. "Yes, just the kind of people to tell goblins exist. Can we get him emancipated? I'm sure we could convince the muggles to sign him over to someone, after all, from what Harry says he has been considered a burden the entire 13 years he has been there."

"I am sure I can have my solicitor look into it. What else have you found of any use?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. I have been requested at the Ministry to be seen by a mind healer, and I fear that a statement will need to be released regarding Harrys well-being before I can safely be seen in public."

At this Lucius frowned. "Yes, I can see your reasoning. What shall it say? At this point it does look suspiciously like kidnapping on your part."

"Harry is here of his own free will and he understands that he may leave at any time he wishes."

"I shall schedule a meeting with my solicitor. I feel the need to recommend you acquiring one as well. Things are bound to get terribly messy from here on out, and I don't see this situation resolving itself for quite some time."

"I have neither the funds nor the resources to acquire a solicitor in the caliber I would need. The good ones cater to pure blooded families only, and require a sum of $100,000 galleons as a retainer. I am sure you can see the problem."

"The problem, Severus, is that you are stubborn to a fault. Your Uncle has died, a bachelor no less, and you are the last remaining member of the Prince line. The ministry would rather see the entire fortune seized and placed under their control, however, I am sure the goblins could be persuaded to release the estate to you as the last surviving member, and an upstanding and important member of society."

"Upstanding," Severus snorted.

"Money does wonders for one's reputation," provided Lucius.

"Yes, you would know my slippery friend," laughed Severus.

* * *

><p>The next day Severus received a floo call from the offices of O-Meara, Abney, &amp; Woods, the premiere solicitor service of Wizarding London. Apparently, Lucius had pulled some strings and managed to get Severus seen without an upfront retainer.<p>

Stepping thru the floo in his finest dress robes, Severus took in the deep mahogany wood of the office.

"Potions Master Snape, Mr. Woods is waiting on you in his office," said a pretty blonde secretary.

Snape simply nodded and approached the door she had been pointing too. One knock and he entered.

"Master Snape, Darren Woods, at your service," said the man from behind the desk. He looked young, in his late 20's, with shaggy brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. Seeing the doubt in Severus face, he smiled. "Don't let my age fool you Sir. My father was one of the best, Merlin rest his soul, and he taught me everything he knew before he died. We here at O-Meara, Abney, & Woods take pride in our personal approach with our clients, and we never handle more than four clients each at a time. It is fortunate that Lord Malfoy informed us some time ago that you would be in need of our services. I imagine an entrepreneur such as yourself stays quite busy and I am glad to inform you that as part of our retainer, we are able to offer ourselves at no additional charge day or night for whatever you may need, be it legal documents regarding your potions experiments, or inquiries into potential business partners."

Snape looked him up and down. The child was a smooth talker for sure, and seemed to know exactly what he was looking for in a solicitor, for most of his needs would be of a business nature.

"Yes," sneered Snape. "I am quite sure then, that Lord Malfoy has informed you of the recent troubles with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter and how they have adversely affected me."

"Indeed. Lord Malfoy let it be known that, fearing for Mr. Potter's safety, you retrieved him from his relatives' home, whom he mentioned were possibly abusing the child, and took him to your cottage in the south country. He also advised that you would be petitioning the other party for temporary custody of Mr. Potter, and as such I have drawn up the appropriate paperwork and filed it with the Ministry. All that is needed now is their signatures which Lord Malfoy assured me you could get without trouble."

Severus Snape was loathe to admit that he was highly impressed. "I take it you were in Slytherin, then?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Ravenclaw, actually. But I do come from a long line of Slytherins, so it is often easy for others to make that assumption," the man smiled.

"No wonder I don't remember you," he conceded.

"I also took the liberty of requesting information on the Prince inheritance from the Ministry and have a team of experts reviewing the wills and addendums of the last Lord and Lady Prince to make sure there aren't any facts or requests that have been overlooked. Here is your paperwork for now. Is there anything else that you will be requiring today?"

"No, this shall suffice for now. Once the paperwork is signed, how long will it take to be approved? I do have business at the ministry to attend to and I do not wish to be held up due to false allegations."

"Once the paperwork is received in my office I will personally floo to the Department for Children's Welfare. Lady Greengrass is quite disturbed by young Potter's case and is awaiting the paperwork so that she may sign it and file it immediately. She has assured me that Madam Bones has been notified and will also be awaiting the paperwork so that she make place her seal on it as soon as it is presented to her. I assure you Sir, you will find no better firm to entrust your legal needs. We have not lost a case since we opened in 1584, and I have no intention of smearing my father's great name by not being as efficient as possible."

"Very well," nodded Snape. "I expect to return within the hour."

"Of course. I will notify my secretary to admit you upon arrival. Good day to you."

With that the two gentlemen shook hands and Snape took his leave. Sometimes, he thought, it paid to have high friends in high places.


	7. Chapter 7: Custodial Interference

**Chapter Seven: Custodial Interference**

Once again, Severus Snape found himself en route to Number 4, Privet Drive, albeit under strong glamour's. Upon his arrival he noticed no less than four members of the Order, but as he was dressed as a muggle salesman he only surreptitiously paid them any mind. "Tuney," he sneered so that Petunia would know it was him, "how nice to see you again."

"What do you want?" she whispered hoarsely her paranoid eyes darting up and down the street.

"We have urgent matters to discuss. Trust me when I say that I desire to be here no more than you. If I may enter and have but a moment of your time, I can assure you that you will soon be rid of 'our kind'."

"I have nothing to discuss with you. Albus knows you stole Harry. He said people were looking for you to arrest you. My family has been threatened all because that brat cannot keep out of trouble."

"I have papers on my person which you will sign. Whether you do so willingly, or are coerced is strictly up to you, but make no mistake Petunia, they WILL be signed. I refuse to believe that Lily would have left her son with filth such as you and your husband. Something is amiss here and make no mistake, I WILL find out what is going on."

Petunia studied the man before her for a good five minutes before she stepped aside. "I suppose I have time to review your magazines sir. I do enjoy gardening as you can tell," she said just a bit loudly.

Once inside Severus removed the paperwork. "When will your oaf of a husband be home? I need his signature as well."

"What makes you so sure we will sign Harry over to you? I know that is what you are here for."

"You will sign Harry over to me or I shall have you investigated not only by muggle child services, but by the wizarding ones as well, and let me assure you, they are only too eager to get their hands on you in the name of justice for their Savior," Severus hissed.

"As if they would let YOU have a child. Don't forget Severus, I have known you almost all your life. I know what you called Lily, what it meant. She told me you were one of His followers. Why would they give Harry to you?" she asked.

"What is in it for you? You never wanted Harry. You were even loathe to admit that you were related to Lily once she found out what she was. I know you have never treated Harry right; he has admitted on several occasions that you locked him up for days on end without food or a toilet."

Petunia glared at Snape, an internal battle raging just behind her eyes.

"Money. That old fool pays us well to let the boy stay here. That money pays for our Diddykins to attend Smelting's."

Severus snorted. "Money that I am sure, is not his to give. You will sign these papers, as will that whale of a husband of yours, and you will submit proof that Dumbledore was giving you stolen money. Just imagine the scandal all this would cause if we had to do it the hard way. Police and reporters all over your finely manicured lawn. Why don't we just leave it at the 'freak' ran away and good riddance to him?" he steamed.

"Fine. Vernon will be home in half an hour. He can get you our statements then. I want to be done with your kind. I want them gone, and I never want them to return to my home. All I ever wanted was to be normal with my normal family."

"Consider it done, Madam." Severus ground out.

Two hours later Severus found himself being let into Mr. Woods's office.

"That was quick Master Snape," he smiled.

"Yes. Let us just say, we share quite a bit of history. I do find it prudent however, to provide you with the evidence I was given by Mr. Potter's former guardians that they were being paid to keep him, with money taken from the Potter vaults, without correct authorization I believe. The late Mrs. Potter and her sister never got on and I cannot imagine that either of the Potters would have allowed Petunia and Vernon Dursley to watch their child, let alone paid them to do so."

Mr. Woods nodded his head while reviewing the paperwork. "Yes, I can see your point. If you don't mind I'll just hold onto these for my team to look over later. If you'd like we can floo to the Ministry together. I to drop off these papers to be finalized, and you for your appointment."

"Of course," purred Snape.

Snape had ended up spending the entire afternoon and a greater part of the evening at the Ministry. He had not only met with Lady Greengrass (with whom he had attended school), and Madam Bones, but also a mind-healer and master legilimens. A headache potion would be in order.

Just as he was settling down in his chair with two fingers of Ogden's Finest his floo flared to life, and out stepped a harassed looking Lucius. Snape just cocked an eyebrow.

"I take it you have had a most trying day Malfoy?"

Lucius cocked his eyebrow in return. "Quite."

"Help yourself to the alcohol. No doubt you are better acquainted with its location than I."

"The ministry is a mess. Dumbledore has been removed from his positions on the Wizengamot and as Supreme Mugwump, and stripped of his position as Headmaster. The collective body is calling for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge, and Bartemius Crouch has been dismissed and remanded to Azkaban pending an investigation into his mishandling of the death eater trials. How did things go on your end?"

"The Dursleys have remanded Harry to my custody. They also claim that Dumbledore has been giving them a hefty sum each month to care for the boy, no doubt out of the Potter vaults, illegally. I met with the mind healer, and a master legilimens. They said that while it is obvious I have been subjected to a variety of mind altering charms and spells, the true extent of damage may take months to sort out. It is untelling what that sadistic man has done."

"Does Harry know any of this yet?" asked Lucius, to which Snape just shook his head.

"I have been home long enough to sit down. I haven't even thought of how to approach Harry about this. I imagine he will be torn between overwhelming relief that he must no longer reside with the Dursleys, immense pain that he has been taken advantage of, and horror that he is stuck with me for an indeterminable amount of time. What will be done about the recent vacancies?"

"The Board has voted to give the position of Headmistress to McGonagall temporarily until a more permanent vote can take place. We have left the decision of interim deputy up to her, though I imagine she will choose Flitwick as he has been there the longest out of the remaining staff. Rumor has it that Madam Bones will be asked to step in as Interim Minister, which means that the new head of the DMLE will be Shacklebolt, something which I have feared. We do not need any more of Dumbledore's mindless supporters in a position of power."

"Who will head the Auror division then?"

"No idea. I don't think we've even thought that far ahead. Right now it is a slow process of investigation and elimination of those still loyal to Dumbledore. His grasp is far deeper reaching than we first thought."

"This is a nightmare!" Severus snorted.

"Quite. Cissy will have my head if I don't make it home soon. I have taken to sleeping in the office due to how much work needs to be done."

"You had best away. That woman is worse than a nesting dragon," smirked Snape.

"I know," returned Lucius. "Wish me luck."

And with that Lucius departed through the floo leaving Severus to his thoughts.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Severus had been up half the night thinking of how to approach Harry with the new developments. Unfortunately the day had dawned much earlier for the boy in question as he was sat at the dining room table, the Daily Prophet spread out before him.

"It's bad, isn't it?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes. I think it even worse that you are finding out about it in the paper. I had meant to discuss the situation with you before you read that damn thing."

"Am I really free of the Dursleys?" asked Harry, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes. For now. I imagine once things have been sorted a bit better, the Ministry will find a more permanent place for you. As it stands, there is simply no one left to look into it. People are being fired, arrested, and carted off for treatment right and left. Even I did not escape the old man's wrath."

Harry looked at Snape wide eyed.

"He obliviated you, didn't he?" he asked.

"It appears so, though to what extent, we do not yet know."

Both occupants were silent for some time.

"Thank you for taking me in Professor. You didn't have to."

"Yes, Harry, I did. I made a promise to your mother that I would watch you, and so I am," was all he replied.

"Sir, now that you are my guardian…what am I to call you? I mean, I know Professor in school, but…" Harry trailed off.

"I think Sir would suffice in public, though in private, you may address me as Severus."

Harry just nodded, lost in thought.

"Severus…" he tried out. "She said she had to change the world. That she had to come back in time. That isn't possible without a time turner is it?"

"There are spells that can alter the flow of time, though they are very dark pieces of magic, and highly regulated. And the transcendence of alternate realities hasn't even been considered. Anyone caught preforming such a spell would be immediately imprisoned in Azkaban. To mess with time is to mess with fate. One wrong move could destroy everything."

"But…how would we know if she succeeded? If she was really real? How would we find her?"

"Harry…you mustn't focus on that. Do not get your hopes up on something that simply cannot be."

"But how do you KNOW it isn't? I spent the first 11 years of my life KNOWING that magic wasn't real," Harry pointed out.

"Because Harry, that is part of what they monitor in the Department of Mysteries. They would feel the time flux and be able to pinpoint who caused it, and where it occurred."

"She said I turned into something horrible. That everyone I loved died. How do I know it won't be that way this time? That everyone I let in won't be killed to get to me?"

"I'm afraid you don't. All we can do is continue to fight and hope for the best. We are at war Harry, and unfortunately death is a part of war."

Harry nodded. "She said the world is going to change soon. But it's changing already. And I have been lied to, my entire life, by someone I thought of as family. But what have I been lied to about? She said one closest to me didn't want me to know the truth. And that they were far darker than Voldemort. I know she means Dumbledore. I know he didn't care for me. That I was only his weapon. She told me, the first time I saw her that where she came from, I was being raised like a pig for slaughter. That I was being kept alive until the right moment. Is that true Pro-Sir?"

Severus shook his head. "I would have died first Harry."

Just then a house elf wearing a crisp tea towel popped in. "Master Severus Sir there be a Master Woods in the floo Sir, he says it's real important that he talks to you Sirs right away. He says it's about Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Finish your breakfast Harry. I won't be long. And I promise that I will let you know what he says. I will never lie to you Harry. You have my word as a wizard."

"Master Snape, Mr. Woods is waiting for you in his office," said the secretary as he stormed by.

"Master Snape. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'll be quick. The paperwork for young Mr. Potter has been finalized and as such, and with your permission, our firm, more specifically myself, will be representing his best interests, through you of course, until he reaches legal age, or until our services are no longer required, though I hope that doesn't become the case. Also, my aid, Mrs. Waters, met with representatives from the Ministry and Gringotts today. It seems that your uncle, Lord Prince, did not agree with your grandparents' decision to disown your mother, and as such, left the entire Prince fortune to you upon his death as a sort of reparation. As such you now have possession of several estates, properties, stocks, bonds, family heirlooms, political positions of power, and of course, gold."

Severus was floored.

"H-How long has this been known? My uncle has been dead going on 10 years." Severus stammered.

"Yes, well, it appears that the notices that were sent to you were returned unopened. As they were all addressed to you at Hogwarts, it is assumed that Dumbledore diverted them from you as a way to keep you under his thumb. After all, what would the Head of one of the oldest wizarding families need with him?"

"I see," was all Severus was able to say.

"I hate to press on after such shocking news, but as Harry's legal guardian, you now become executor of the Potter estate, and as such are entitled to request the wills be read. If you would like I can set up a meeting with Gringotts this afternoon. Am I correct to assume that Mr. Potter wishes to be present?" asked Mr. Woods.

Severus just numbly nodded his head.

"Excellent. I can arrange a meeting with the bank president Fanghook for 3 this afternoon and he has assured me that he will see this situation rectified this evening at the latest."

"Very well. Shall we meet here or at Gringotts?"

"Here shall suffice. Being the première solicitors in wizarding London does afford us certain privileges, and as such we have a private floo into Fanghooks office."

"I shall return promptly at 3 with Mr. Potter. Thank you, Mr. Woods. I assume that I can arrange for our retainers to be withdrawn from our accounts at the meeting?"

"Of course, though for now, it will only be your retainer. Mr. Potter, as a minor, will be grandfathered in under you, and will only require his own retainer once he reaches of age, if he decides to retain our services."

Severus floo'd into his study and proceeded to upend the entire bottle of Ogden's Finest in an attempt to pull himself out of the shock induced by his brief visit to his solicitors. It seemed he was further in debt to one of his oldest, and truest of friends.

"Are you ok Sir?" asked Harry.

"No. As a matter of fact, I am not. But I will be. Come, go and get cleaned up, and put on something presentable. Plain black robes if you have any. We are to meet with Fanghook and my solicitor at 3."

"Why, Sir?"

"To read your parents wills," said Severus softly. Harry simply nodded and took his leave of the room.

Somehow Severus knew this day would only get worse.


	8. Chapter 8: The Family They Never Knew

**Chapter Eight: The Family They Never Knew**

Severus and Harry arrived in Mr. Woods's office at ten minutes til three, and were promptly escorted to Fanghooks office at Gringotts. "Mr. Woods, Master Snape, Mr. Potter," he greeted, surveying them with beady little eyes. "This way if you please."

The three men followed the goblin down several long hallways until they finally reached a door labeled 'President'. Inside they found three comfortable looking chairs sat in front of a large desk which was covered in paperwork.

"Be seated Gentleman, and we shall begin. Master Snape, as I believe yours will be the least complex matter we deal with today, I suggest we start with you." Snape merely nodded for him to continue. "First I shall read the last will and testament of Lord Marcus Prince, the 42nd Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince. 'I, Lord Marcus Arillius Prince, being of sound mind, and magic, do hereby bequeath the entirety of my title, fortune, estate, prestige, etc., to my nephew Severus Tobias Snape. As I bore no children of my own, and have no desire for our most ancient line to die out, I hereby renounce my parents' decision to strike my sister, Eileen Maria Snape, nee Prince, from our family tree, thus enabling Master Snape to inherit the aforementioned title. Sworn this day, 30th March 1984.' Master Snape, if you agree to the inheritance of said estate simply sign here and we shall discuss your inheritance further."

Snape signed the three places Fanghook mentioned and watched as the parchment briefly glowed golden, then rolled up and disappeared.

"As the 43rd Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince, you receive the following: One seat on the Wizengamot, One seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Vaults 797-798 including various Prince family heirlooms, Vaults 799-804 including the monetary wealth of the Prince family, Stocks and bonds in thirteen wizarding companies ranging from printing presses to apothecaries, The Prince Flat in Upper West London, Dyffryn House on Vale of Glamorgan, Balfour Castle on Orkney Islands, Seaforde House in County Downs, Northern Ireland, and Ivy Combe in Somerset. A complete list of inheritances has been made available to your solicitor upon his request and the sum of $100,000 galleons has been withdrawn from Vault 803 to pay Mr. Woods retainer. If all of this is agreeable, simply sign here," said Fanghook shoving yet another piece of parchment in front of the stunned potions masters face.

"This is quite a bit more than I expected, as I am sure you understand good goblin. Is there anything else I should expect from this?"

Fanghook shook his head. "Ragnook is your personal account manager, and I assure you he is one of the best. We have taken care of the Prince Estate for hundreds of years. In fact, Grimtounge, Ragnooks father, had the account before him. If you require anything further, simply contact him. Now, shall we move on to the affairs of Mr. Potter? I fear they are not so straight forward."

"Harry?" asked Severus, "are you ready for this?"

Harry simply nodded his head. There was no point in saying that he didn't want to know, for in his heart he knew that it would solve nothing.

"Mr. Potter, it would seem you are heir to several titles and their according estates. It appears that the original wills of not only your parents, but your Godfather disappeared from both Ministry possession and the official vaults here at Gringotts. Griphook is the manager for both accounts and has recently received treatment for exposure to an Obliviate. Your Godfathers will **is** straightforward. He left you everything save $100,000 galleons and Grimmauld Place which he has left to one Remus Lupin. Since Master Black was falsely accused of his crimes, and as Gringotts still had possession of the Black Estate, by default, the title of Lord Black passes to you, Master Potter. If you accept your inheritance you shall become the 49th Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Harry just nodded. "Very well. Sign, here, here, and here, and Lord Prince, you being his Guardian Ad Litem, sign here." Both parties did as they were told. "A list of the Black Estate has been given to Master Woods if you wish to review it in detail, but it does include a dozen vaults, three properties not including that bequeathed to Mr. Lupin, seats on the Wizengamot and Board of Governors, and holdings in several companies, Malfoy Investments included." Again Harry nodded. He knew his response of 'I don't care', would be ill received.

"As the last remaining Potter, I must inform you that you are also heir to the title of Lord Peverell. The Potters are descendants of Ignotus, however as Antioch and Cadmus died without heirs, there was no one left to take up the title, and so it defaults to you. Though prestigious in name, as the 52nd Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, there are but three vaults, the majority of which are family heirlooms." Harry nodded once again. "I'm afraid this is where it gets complicated Sirs. Which will do you desire read first? I must inform you that since Mrs. Potter survived Mr. Potter by mere minutes, her will shall take precedence."

"She was a muggleborn," said Harry softly, "what could she have had?"

Fanghook raised an eyebrow. "Whatever she gathered on her own, and whatever Lord Potter bequeathed to her, Mr. Potter. Forgive me, but your mother was an extraordinary witch. She was highly sought after for her abilities outside of her job and was greatly rewarded for them. She was contracted by me many times for bank related dealings."

Harry's heart hurt at this information. Yet another person who knew his mother, when he did not.

"May I suggest some refreshments before we start? Tea, perhaps?" offered the goblin.

All three men nodded and moments later a tray of cookies and chamomile tea appeared. As soon as everyone had helped themselves, Fanghook began again.

"As there is no preference for order, we shall start with Lord Potter's will first."

Harry could feel the edges of panic trying to take over, but noticed that oddly enough, something seemed to be keeping the panic at bay. He didn't want to hear this. Any of it. This was the finality of life. The part that showed you that the ones you loved were never coming back. Severus had explained to Harry that in the muggle world wills could be read once someone was assumed dead, but that in the wizarding world wills were tied to a persons magic and thus could not be unsealed unless said person was, in fact, deceased.

"I, **_James Harrison Potter_**, 32nd Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind, and magic, do hereby divide my estate as follows:

To _Remus John Lupin_, I leave $100,000 galleons, and the letter addressed to him in Vault 312.

To _Sirius Orion Black_, I leave $100,000 galleons, the letter addressed to him in Vault 312, and all my love.

To _Severus Tobias Snape_, I leave the contents of the library at Potter Manor, $50,000 galleons, the letter addressed to him in Vault 312, and my unconditional and undying gratitude for allowing me to be a part of the life of his family and himself.

To _Lilian Elizabeth Potter, nee Snape, nee Evans, nee Gray_, I leave $50,000 galleons, the letter addressed to her in Vault 312, and the hope that she lives to see her children grow.

To _Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape_, I leave my home at Potter Manor, save the contents of the library, $100,000 galleons, my title as Lord Potter (as I shall bear no offspring of my own), the letter addressed to him in vault 312, and all the love my heart can hold. I only hope I am afforded the privilege of watching you grow.

To _Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape_, I leave the remainder of my estate, including vaults 299-311, Pottermore Estates in Wales, Chandler House in London, and my flat in Diagon Alley, should it still stand. I also bequeath to her the letter addressed to her in Vault 312, and all my magic upon my demise as dictated in her Wiccaning Ceremony. It has been a privilege being your Godfather.

To _Peter Pettigrew_, I leave my forgiveness. You were always the weak one. I just wish I had known sooner that not all was as it seemed.

To _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, I leave this. I am on to you old man. Lily and I are working on a way to expose all of the evil you have done. If it is discovered that you have harmed one hair on the heads of my friends, or their children, I will make your afterlife Hell. If it is found you have touched one knut of their inheritance, I only hope this will suffice to see you punished. Signed and sworn this day 5th August, 1980."

Harry could feel his body going into shock, his mind incapable of processing everything he just heard. He looked to his guardian for answers only to gaze upon a man shattered. He looked around the room at all of them, trying to find his voice. "I don't…I don't understand," he said, brows furrowed.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Snape ground out.

"It is no joke, Sirs. I'm afraid goblins do not possess a sense of humor," Fanghook said dryly.

"I think what my clients mean, good goblin, is that all of this is greatly unexpected, most certainly previously unknown, and overwhelming to comprehend. Perhaps we should return tomorrow?" Mr. Woods offered.

"**No**!" shouted Harry. "No…" he repeated quietly. "I'm tired of being lied to. I've been lied to for fifteen years. I want to know what my mothers will says. I need to know the truth."

"Lord Prince?"

Severus just nodded, unable to do or say more. Fanghook cleared his throat and began.

"I, **_L**i**lian Elizabeth Potter, nee Snape, nee Evans, nee Gray_**, being of sound mind, and magic, do hereby divide my estate as follows:

To _Remus John Lupin_, I leave my entire collection of research on charms and transfiguration in the hopes he can one day 'crack the code'. I leave also the contents of Vault 393, including the letter addressed to him.

To _Sirius Orion Black_, the Godfather of my son Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape, I leave $100,000 galleons, sole custody of my son (should I and his true father perish), and the contents of Vault 392, including the letter addressed to him.

To _James Harrison Potter_, should he survive the war, I leave $50,000 galleons, the contents of Vault 391, including the letter addressed to him, and my undying gratitude for all of the sacrifices he has made. Sirius is lucky to have you.

To _Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape_, I leave the contents of Vault 389, including letter addressed to him, and the hope that he is reading this because I have died of old age.

To _Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape_, I leave the contents of Vault 390, including the letter addressed to her, the entire estate afforded to me as the 49th lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gray, including Vaults 370-379, the properties at Wiltshire, Paris, London, Edinburgh, and Waterford, holdings in twenty-seven companies magical and muggle alike, and $100,000 galleons from Vault 395 for her dowry, should she choose to marry.

To_ Narcissa Amelie Malfoy, nee Black_, I leave $100,000 galleons, and sole custody of my daughter Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape, should both I and her true father perish, as is dictated by her acceptance as Godmother of aforementioned child, as assigned by Kaelyns true father Severus Tobias Snape.

To my darling husband, _Severus Tobias Snape_, I leave the contents of Vault 394, including the letter addressed to him, sole custody of our children Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape and Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape, should I perish and he survive, and the remainder of my worldly possessions and wealth which are contained in Vaults 387 and 388. I love you my sweet Severus. '_Always_'.

To _Wormtail_, I leave compassion, but not forgiveness. You were weak in life, and so shall you be in death. I can only imagine how quickly you crumbled under the old codgers stare. I invoke my life-debt against you Peter Pettigrew, and command that it be paid in full to my son Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape, for it is he whom will be most affected by your cowardly betrayal.

To _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, I bind your convoluted soul to the deepest level of Hell, which is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. May you be forever haunted by what you have done.

To _Whomever It May Concern_, Albus Dumbledore is to have absolutely no say in the life of my sweet children. He is not to touch one Knut of the money I have left for them for any reason, and should their Godparents (listed below) be unable to assume Guardianship (should I and my husband perish), I have left a further list of families for consideration. At no time are my children to be remanded to Albus, nor are they to be left for any amount of time with my **adopted** sister Petunia Dursley, nee Evans or her husband Vernon Dursley. They are vile beings, and as we are not related by blood, there is no protection that their home would offer. I fear any magical child left in their care would be neglected and/or abused to the point of death.

Acceptable Guardians are as follows:

**James Harrison Potter**, Godfather to Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape.

**Narcissa Amelie Malfoy**, nee Black, Godmother to Kaelyn Sybella Lilianna Potter, nee Snape.

**Sirius Orion Black**, Godfather to Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape.

**Aurora Everlee Greengrass**, Godmother to Harrison James Potter, nee Harrison Alexander Snape.

**Francis and Alice Longbottom**.

**Andromeda and Theodore Tonks**.

**Remus John Lupin.**

So signed and sworn this day, 5th August, 1980."

The room was deathly silent. Nobody moved, or even drew breath for several long seconds. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" Harry finally asked, his magic crackling around the room.

"Master Potter—" began Fanghook.

"**Where is my sister**?" Harry screamed, every piece of glass in the room shattering.

"Harry—" came Severus hoarse whisper. Harry took one look at the man, **his father**, alive and well, and collapsed in a fit of tears. Severus grabbed the boy up and held him tight, lost in his own thoughts. Harry Potter, the child he had been forced to **hate**; the boy he had been made to believe was the son of his only love and his greatest enemy; was in fact **_his_**. **He** had a **son**.

"I believe that is quite enough for today," said Severus quietly. "May I arrange a review of my inheritances at your earliest convenience? I would like the items made available to me in my home, if possible. I do not wish to leave Harry alone."

"Of course, Lord Prince. I can arrange to have everything delivered to your home tomorrow." Said Fanghook.

"Master Woods, will that be convenient for you?" Snape queried.

"Of course. I am yours, without interruption, for the next week, should you require it," Mr. Woods offered.

"I fear, good sir, I do." He then turned to address Fanghook. "I wish the Prince Estate and records be delivered tomorrow. We shall commence promptly at 8am. If there is anything I have inherited that may be unsightly to the Ministry, I trust your judgment in disposing of it in whatever way you deem appropriate. Also I am not one to abide by clutter, or find sentiment in random household objects, if you believe an item will fetch a good price, but does not book keeping, you may part with it on my behalf. I cannot possibly miss that which I did not know I had. Anything to do with Potions, Olde Magiks, or Defense is to be kept for my review. As it would appear that my finances are now well in order, I feel it prudent to insist that you retain half of the sum fetched by all items sold. Deposit the remainder in a vault in-trust for any children bearing the Snape name, to be equally divided amongst them upon the eldest reaching 21."

"As you wish," said Fanghook inclining his head. Lord Prince, he decided, would be one client worth keeping happy.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorting It All Out

**Chapter Nine: Sorting It All Out**

Severus promptly returned himself and Harry to his small cottage where he gave Harry a Dreamless Sleep potion and put him to bed. He then retired to his study and contemplated drinking himself in oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Master, Professor Snape be in the floo. He be saying it is dire he speaks with you. He be requesting you floo to his study as quickly as possible." The house elf bowed low awaiting his masters' response.<p>

"Very well," Lucius sneered. "Tell him I shall call when I have finished dinner."

"Yes, Master," it squeaked as it backed out of the room.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband. For all their public airs Narcissa wore the pants in the relationship, not Lucius.

"Cissy, darling, Severus is one of my oldest and dearest friends. It would be unbecoming to leave him to his own."

"Have you quite forgotten your family here, Lucius?" she asked.

"No, dear wife, I have not. But Draco has gone to Master Zabinis, and I know that you do enjoy tea and the latest gossip with Lady Parkinson on Tuesday nights. I assumed my presence would not be missed tonight. I shall return by a quarter nine and we can spend the rest of the evening together," he purred.

Narcissa smirked. "I do enjoy my weekly get-togethers with Diane," she paused. "Oh!_ Alright_! A quarter nine or you shall find yourself sleeping in your study."

Smiling, Lucius kissed his wife and departed for the floo in his study. By the time he arrived at Dartmoor Manor, Severus had drank himself into a stupor.

"Good Lord, Severus! This is the second time this week! Is your life really so bad that you feel the need to _piss_ it away?"

"He's my son," Severus slurred, staring into the fire.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius inquired.

Severus cleared his throat. "He's my son," he said again. "Harry. He isn't Potters. He's mine."

"Well yes, we all know that you gained custody of the boy but—"

"No, Lucius. He was always mine," Severus interrupted. "Potter was just a ruse."

At the highly confused looked, Severus pulled Lily's will out of his robe and handed it to the man. Several minutes passed in silence.

"Severus?" Lucius looked appalled.

"It must be what Dumbledore took from me," he answered. "How much of my life is a lie, Lucius?"

Severus was in pain. Lucius looked at him for several minutes.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that old friend. Did the letters tell you nothing?" he asked, sitting in a chair.

"I haven't had a chance to look. Harry was out of his mind with all of this," said Severus waving his hand around. "I had to bring him home immediately. I gave him a strong Dreamless Sleep and put him to bed."

"I cannot even imagine…"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not all. It seems Dumbledore was hiding my inheritance from me. My Uncle Marcus named me his sole heir. I have just today taken claim as the 43rd Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince. Mr. Woods is meeting me here on the morrow at 8am. I have ordered Gringotts to deliver my inheritance here, minus anything the Ministry might find unsavory, and anything that might fetch a good sum of money that is otherwise useless to me. I would imagine your offices will be extremely busy. Could you be spared for a private viewing?"

"Indeed. Cissy has a social function tomorrow and I imagine she will be engaged most of the day. Shall I arrive at say 7:30?"

Severus nodded his head lost in thought. "I want justice, Old Friend. I want that bastard to suffer for what he has done."

"So he shall, Severus, on my magic, he shall suffer." And with that Lucius retired.

Harry's potion wore off somewhere around 2am to which he awoke screaming for his sister. Severus came running and was required to administer the strongest calming draught and sleep potion he had in his stores. Even then his sons sleep was far from peaceful.

When Severus awoke the next morning he was in the chair in the corner of Harry's room. Harry was, most thankfully, still sleeping. After a quick shower, Severus summoned tea and made his way to his study which was filled with the shrunken contents of the Prince vaults. He had a headache already. Lucius arrived promptly at 7:30 and he and Severus began divvying up the paperwork. At eight o'clock Mr. Woods joined them and they began the time consuming task of inventorying it all for their personal records.

Around noon Harry came down, still in his pajamas and wrapped in a blanket.

"Can I get you anything Harry?" Severus asked gently.

Harry just shook his head and took a seat on a chair in the corner.

"I think we should break for lunch regardless," said Lucius. "These numbers are starting to make no sense."

As they ate they talked about what they had already sorted out.

"The majority of the items from Vaults 797 and 798 are at Malfoy Investments being appraised. Ragnook informed us of the agreement, and preliminary numbers are already in the hundreds of thousands of galleons. There are two boxes of items that need your review, and a safe containing all the Prince family jewels," said Lucius to which Snape just nodded.

"After reviewing all of your liquid and monetary assets, my legal advice would be to hold on to your stocks. Whoever made these investments knew exactly what they were doing. You practically own Slug & Jiggers, and your investment in Dragonmere Books brings in $100,000 galleons a year. Then of course you own small parts in Ollivanders, Nimbus Racing Broom Company, and a vineyard in Italy. All very lucrative. It is safe to say you could never work another day in your life, live ridiculously well, and could still afford a lavish lifestyle, work free, for the next three generations at least. In their current state, your Prince Vaults contain $250,000,000 galleons," advised Mr. Woods.

Severus choked on his wine and took several minutes to recover. "I have been looking into my properties. I have no need for so many homes. My cottage here more than accommodates my needs, as do my quarters at Hogwarts. Then of course, there is Spinners End which I use as a diversionary home for less favorable guests. I would like to keep the London flat, and I have always desired a home by the sea, so I shall be keeping Dyffryn House," Severus paused, "Harry, as my heir apparent, you will inherit my estate in its entirety when I am gone. Is there anything you wish to preserve that we have reviewed today?" he asked gently. Harry just shook his head. "Very well." Turning back to Mr. Woods he said, "sell the rest. However you think best. The elves go with the houses."

"I'll start the paperwork immediately."

"Good. Also request that…that my inheritances from Lily and James be sent over. Only mine for now. I don't see why we can't work through those as well."

"Right away," and with that Mr. Woods took his leave.

Two hours later saw the majority of remaining Prince possessions being sent to Malfoys company to be appraised and sold off.

"Have all the jewelry placed back in the vaults. I am sure Harry intends to court one day, and he will need use of it. Also have the Snape vaults consolidated into the empty Prince ones, then shut the Snape ones down."

"I shall owl Gringotts immediately," said Lucius.

Snape heaved a heavy sigh, glad that Harry had retreated to his own room for now. He was staring heavily at the first of several cardboard boxes.

"You don't have to do this right now Severus. Don't torture yourself."

Snape shook his head. "No. I need answers. If not for myself, then for Harry. Has the library at Potter Manor been inventoried?"

"Yes," sniffed Lucius, "I'm quite jealous."

Snape smirked. "I take it you collected payment for your services in books?"

"No," laughed Lucius, "but I did make a list if that is your preferred form of payment."

Severus nodded. "I shall review that later."

Both men were quiet for a very long time.

"Lucius, I need work done off the record." Snapes voice was suddenly cold and hard. "I don't care how you get it done, or what it costs. I must know what happened to my daughter. Even if it is just a grave, I need to see it."

"Of course."

"Take the money James left me as a start. Take anything else you need from vault 799," he said handing Lucius the necessary paperwork.

"What shall we start on now?" asked Lucius.

"Who is executor of the Potter estate?"

"You, it appears."

Severus sighed. "No rest for the wicked, aye?"

"None at all," cracked Lucius.

"Very well. Has the werewolf been notified?"

Lucius snorted. "Doubtful."

"It is no surprise," Snape frowned. "Draft him a letter with a port key and send it with Kasha. Request his presence post haste. Have the money left to Sirius placed into the Black Vaults for Harry. Bring me the letter for review. I fear it is something Harry will need to see. Take the money left to…to Lily and use it in your quest. I shall require the letter to her as well." Snape ran his hand over his face, "I shall save Harrys inheritance for another day. Friday perhaps. Take…" tears began to form in his eyes, but he furiously blinked them back. "Kaelyns inheritance from James and place it in vaults in her name. I shall leave it untouched for now."

"Do you wish to bring more charges against Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Whatever we can get him for. I want his **kissed**."

"I certainly think we can manage that," simpered Lucius. "I shall drop these documents off and get started on finding answers. All the letters are in that wooden box in the corner."

Severus just sighed and poured himself another drink.


	10. Chapter 10: Dissolution of Estates

**A/N**: 1) I KNOW my Elvish translation of names is incorrect here and I DON'T care :) Thank you.

2) As promised, I have been trucking away on this story, and I may possibly foresee a sequel (squeals). I spent most of this week hand writing this (my poor carpal tunnel ), so it may take me a bit to get it all typed up, edited, and uploaded, but I promise to be as quick as possible. My bottom muse (Dear, sweet, Harry) has been very kind to me this week (poor Draco, he has been so neglected), and I hope you all enjoy. As always, I will update as often as possible, but it may be a couple of days in between.

**Character Note**: I can't play nice in this story. I just…CAN'T! If it isn't obvious by now, Dumbledore is a berk, and will be bashed accordingly. James loved Sirius for anyone who missed that bombshell (_Seriously Harry? Sirius?_) Severus has a heart, Remus will have several important qualities (he is so underappreciated), and, I Weasley Bash for fun! Not all Weasleys, mind. Just jealous, overbearing, slags. (Have fun figuring that one out). And I think Blaise will become a background hero. This is looking like a Harry/Hermione, Draco/Kaelyn, Remus/Tonks, past Padfoot/Prongs, Lucius/Narcissa, Blaise/whoever he can bed, Neville/Luna kind of ship, though, I do so wish Severus would open his heart, and find someone to settle down and grow old with. No one deserves to be alone, especially Sev. (He and I shall have a talk later. Right now he is off plotting revenge with the goblins, and yes, you should be afraid. Freaking terrified is more like it!)

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! Reviews feed my muse and that means more yummy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten: Dissolution of Estates<strong>

Unable to bring himself to look at the letters, Severus prepared the paperwork for Lupins claim and reviewed the contents of Potter Library. Begrudgingly, he was impressed. Some of the books within he had only ever dreamed of owning. Reviewing Lucius' request, Severus signed with a flourish, effectively removing said books from his library and depositing them in Malfoys study. He then cross referenced the lists of books from his other libraries and sent any duplicates to Malfoy Investments to be auctioned off.

Deciding he could delay no longer, Severus was crossing his study to the box of letters when he felt his wards activate to admit a port key. Kasha must have found the—Lupin. Spinning around, he came eye to eye with the other man.

"You look like Hell, Lupin," he sneered.

Remus chuckled. "I've looked worse, I assure you." They were silent for a moment. "I received your missive and I must admit I was a bit surprised. What business would we have in common?"

"Several things, apparently. Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" inquired Snape.

"Tea would be lovely," Remus returned politely.

Severus snorted. "I was thinking something a bit stronger, but perhaps tea will suffice for now."

Surveying all the boxes Remus couldn't help but ask. "Severus, are you moving?"

"No, Lupin, I am not. I have actually come into a bit of an inheritance and I thought it wise to sort through it a little at a time."

Remus nodded. "And my presence is required, why?"

"I don't like you Lupin, but something tells me that once upon a time I did, so I shall try to remain civil. Gringotts found the wills of your friends," Snape paused, "how much do you know of recent events?" he asked.

"Very little, I'm afraid. I've been on a mission for the Order and only returned at your urgent request."

Snape nodded. "Then I am afraid I must question your allegiances. Are you loyal to Dumbledore? Or to ending the war?"

"Severus—"

"Dumbledore has been arrested. At best he faces life in Azkaban. At worst, he will be kissed, a sentence I, and several others, are fighting to see carried out. **Hear me out Lupin**! Dumbledore has wreaked havoc all over the wizarding world. More than two dozen people have been completely obliviated and inundated with whole new memories, myself, and even you I would wager, included; and countless others have had varying degrees of memory charms placed on them. He has seen certain debilitating laws passed, people imprisoned, and powers bound, all so he could not, and would not, be challenged."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore **knew** Sirius was innocent! He **knew** the mutt wasn't the Potters secret keeper, and he **knew** he didn't kill all those muggles. He let Sirius be imprisoned falsely so that he would have uncontested access to Harry. He hid the wills of your three friends and wiped everyones memories so that no one would question him. I called you here to present your inheritances, but also to ask you for help in sorting it all out. For the time being, you will know more than I do," Severus admitted.

"Why was I not notified of an inheritance before?" questioned Remus.

"So that Albus could keep you under his thumb. You may not be filthy rich, but you will live comfortably from now on, I am sure. Enough so that you needn't grovel to others."

"And why should I trust you?" Remus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I need your help to help Harry. His whole world has been turned upside down, and he deserves answers."

"Very well," conceded Remus. "For Harry. Where do we begin?"

"With a shot," said Snape, handing Remus two fingers of Ogden's Finest, and downing his own. "Black left everything to Harry, save $100,000 galleons and Grimmuald Place, which he bequeathed to you. As he was recently declared innocent by the Ministry and given a full pardon, the entire Black Estate was released to him, and therefore was inherited by Harry as well, making him the 49th Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"S-he left me his house? But…but what about Harry?"

"Harry is well provided for, I assure you."

"$100,000 galleons? I don't even know what to do with that," Remus spluttered.

"I suggest a new wardrobe," said Severus dryly. "That is not, however, your entire inheritance. James left you $100,000 galleons, and a letter, which is in Vault 312 at Gringotts. Lily," pause, "Lily left you Vault 393. I know not what it contains beyond a letter and her entire collection of charms and transfiguration research, which she requested you complete and publish for credit. She also named you in her will as a desirable choice for Harry…and his sister…should all else perish."

"Sister? Harry didn't have a sister," Remus frowned.

"Dumbledore, again. I shall accompany you to Gringotts to settle your inheritance. You may read their wills then. I would suggest requesting the goblins inspect Grimmuald before you take possession. It is a nominal fee of $20,000 galleons, but well worth it. I would also suggest investing some of your newly acquired wealth to ensure it lasts, and to be on the lookout for patrons to fund your research."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Remus asked.

"Because it is high time that we put our petty differences aside. Harry needs us, and he will be better served without our incessant arguing."

"Friends then?" asked Remus, extending his hand.

"If you insist," said Severus, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Let me check on Harry, and we shall be on our way." Remus raised an eyebrow. "For Merlin's sake! When is the last time you participated in civilization? I have had legal custody of Harry for neigh two weeks! I was not about to deliver him to the old coot once I realized something was amiss."

"Oh," was all Remus said.

"Come on," said Severus, grabbing his box of letters and storming off with Remus following quickly behind.

Severus knocked gently on Harry's door listening for any sounds of life. He heard a muffled sniffle and a soft '_come in_'. Severus slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. Harry was sat on the bed, surrounded by tissues, face hidden by a curtain of hair (_when had it grown so?_) looking at a photo album.

"Harry, I must go to Gringotts with Remus so he may collect his entitlements. Is there anything you require?" he asked gently.

"Is Remus here?" asked Harry softly.

Severus nodded. "He is in the hallway. Do you wish to see him?" Harry nodded. "Very well," said Severus retreating and turning to face Remus. "Harry wishes to see you," he offered. "I shall be in my study when you are ready."

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape simply inclined his head and departed. Remus cautiously entered the room. "Cub!" he gasped, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. "Harry. I know that it is no excuse…but I am truly sorry that I have failed you," he offered.

Harry was out of his bed and in Moonys arms in a heartbeat. Hot tears spilled from sore, red eyes. "Why?" he cried. "Why did he do this to me?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't know," said Remus, assuming Harry was referring to Dumbledore.

"I could have had a family Moony! I could have been loved!"

"Oh Cub! You **are** loved! You are **so** loved! I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. The wolf in me **claimed** you as part of my pack. I even fought for you, but Dumbledore said I had no legal grounds, and given my condition, well, no one was going to let me adopt you."

"My p-my mum, she listed you as someone she wanted to take me if her and my dad, my real dad, died."

"She did? Dumbledore said she named him. I just figured that she and James thought me the spy and struck me from their wills."

Harry shook his head. "Moony, did you know? About…about James not…not being my dad?"

Remus was stunned. "Who told you that? Who lied to you?"

"No one. It's in their wills. James and my mums. Professor…Severus is my father. He and mum were…were married. James was a cover, but I don't know why."

"Harry I—" Remus trailed off. The more he studied Harry, he more he saw the subtle differences. His hair was longer, and tamer. His nose was slightly stronger, more pronounced. His fingers were longer, and more delicate. "Harry, be that as it may, I love you just the same. It would be nice to have a piece of James still here, but I love you for the person you are, not for who your parents were."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore stole your memories too, then," he said in a cold, harsh voice.

"It appears so," said Remus sadly.

"You should go. Severus is waiting for you. I think I'll go back to bed," said Harry dejectedly.

"Have you spoken to him yet Harry? I'm sure he is just as lost as you are."

"No…I don't know what to say."

"Well, think on it, okay Cub?"

Harry cracked a slight smile. "Thank you, Moony."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in the study loathing the fact that he could not get drunk. He had so much still to sort through, school was upon them, and like a smack in the face he realized that his sons 15th birthday was in just four days. Opening the box of letters, he pulled out the one from James to Sirius and began to read in hopes of understanding that which he could not remember.<p>

_My Dearest Sirius,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I would like to imagine that we grew old together, surrounded by our God-children, and their children, but I fear that will not be the case. I do not expect I will survive the war. It is my deepest wish that you come out of this war unscathed, but you never did know how to back down from a fight, or keep your nose out of trouble. (_Don't even blame that last part on Padfoot_.)_

_Enclosed you shall find the Potter bonding rings. Hold onto them for me. If the war ends, and we both survive, I intend to make you my bonded, and if that chance never comes, know this. I have loved no other. There was only ever you. I love you my darling, and I am not afraid to die, especially if it is protecting someone I care for. Fear not, Padfoot, for I know you are not the traitor. Dumbledore seems to think it is Remus, but something is amiss there. I do not trust the old coot, and you shouldn't either._

_Please, never forget us. Don't let go of what we had, and don't ever think that I considered Lily anything more than a sister. Stallion would kill me. In the phial are my fondest memories of us. I fear I must go, it's dinner time, and Lily needs help with the twins._

_All My Love,_

_James_

"Who is Stallion?" asked Severus without looking up.

"I have no idea. Who referenced it?" asked Remus.

"James." He sat the letter down. "Did you know that he and Sirius were lovers?"

Remus snorted. "Harry told me. About you and Lily I mean. Now I guess it makes sense. James and Lily acted like an old married couple. No passion between them, but they were comfortable. In my mind I always wondered. We all knew each other for the same amount of time, but Sirius and James always seemed to have a special bond. Like they could have an entire conversation with just one look."

Snape nodded. "Yes. Lily and I were the same, until…"

"The 'M' word came out," said Remus.

"Yes…" said Severus.

"It doesn't make sense. I've never heard you use that word since, and perhaps Lily forgave you in private, but, I just can't see her marrying someone who became a death eater willingly," mused Remus.

"I never wanted to be a death eater." Severus thought for a moment with a frown on his face. "I can't even pinpoint when it happened. It was after fifth year I am sure, but it was definitely before I turned twenty."

Both men sat lost in thought before Severus spoke up. "Come, let us wrap up your business at Gringotts, and perhaps we can fit in a new wardrobe for you."

And with that the two men floo'd to Diagon Alley. 45 minutes later Remus had opened a vault in his name, arranged for #12 to be inspected and cleansed, given Severus $50,000 galleons to 'wisely' invest, and had all of Lily's research shrunk and sent to Snapes study. Letters in hand they sat off to Madam Malkins for Remus a new wardrobe.

"I don't see the use in new clothes. With Dumbledore gone, no one will hire me. Who knows when a job will present itself," he argued.

"Exactly. With Dumbledore gone, and access to a monthly dose of Wolfsbane, who knows what jobs may present themselves. Besides, you have mountains of research to sort through, and winter is coming. You would do well to invest in a few work robes at the least, and one good set of dress robes, although we should go to Twilfit & Tattings for those," mused Severus.

"T-Twilfit & Tattings? Who do I need to impress?" asked Remus bug-eyed.

"Investors, for one. You will need ample work space, and materials to experiment on. You may also try finding a lady friend to keep you company, unless wizards are your thing…" Severus trailed off, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Remus blushed. "I assure you, I find women most attractive. They just do not feel the same for me."

Severus snorted. Three outfitters later, with an impressive new range of clothing, Remus and Severus found themselves back in the study at Dartmoor Manor.

"I suggest you start on your research tomorrow. As you obviously have much to sort through, and your dwelling will not be ready for a week, you may make use of the room next to Harrys."

"Thank you, Severus," said Remus.

"Harry's birthday is in four days and I am at a loss as to how to proceed. Has he ever had a real party?"

"Yes. He has celebrated the last two years at the Borrow, though how wise that may be considering the circumstances I cannot say. Have you spoken to him about any of this? He is quite lost."

Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Remus smiled sadly. "Funny. He said the exact same thing." Severus eyes widen in shock. "Go ask him what he wants for his birthday. He is easy to please. And let him know he is wanted. I assume, now that you know of your relationship, you wish to nurture it?" Snape nodded. "Good. Tell Harry that. He is so used to being a burden that he won't ask for anything else."

* * *

><p>Severus knocked quietly on Harry's door. When there was no answer, he knocked harder. He was answered with a harsh '<strong>go away<strong>'. Sighing he opened the door.

"I'm afraid I cannot go away, Harry," said Severus sitting down.

"I don't want to talk. I don't care," said Harry hoarsely.

"You do not have to talk, just listen," said Snape. "Harry, I owe you an apology. Several in fact."

"Sir-"

"No, let me finish. I am deeply sorry for my abhorrent behavior towards you these last four years. I would like nothing more than to blame it on Dumbledore's meddling, but that would be a lie. I could have made the choice to rise above something as petty as my fabricated rivalry with your father. I could have even worked past the pain of seeing your mother every time I looked at you. Your attitude was the crux of it though. You are defiant to a fault when confronted, and while I blamed it on your fath-James, it was really that you reminded me so much of myself at your age, and all the what-ifs took over my control. I am sorry that I did not intervene on your behalf sooner. Perhaps…" he trailed off. "I am sorry that I did not keep my promise to your mother. I promised to keep you safe, even when I thought you belonged to James, and I failed. I am so sorry that the adults in your life failed you Harry. I know that I do not deserve forgiveness, so I will not ask for it, but you more than deserve my apology. I only hope that it is not found wanting."

"Thank you. For saving me. And for the apology. I'm sorry for the way you were treated in school, for what its worth. And I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I'm sorry you got stuck with me—"

"_No_!" Severus cut him off. "I was not stuck with you. I saw you that day at your uncles' house, and had in fact watched you for several days. **I** made the decision to take you in, if not to give you some place you were wanted, to at least give you some place you weren't a burden. I never imagined I would be in the position to have a family. My parents did not love me, and I had no desire to procreate, fearful that I would be no better than they were. Given the information we received two days ago, I have had a lot of thinking to do."

Harry looked down. "I understand Sir, if you don't—"

"Harry! Look at me!" Severus said firmly. "You _are_ wanted. **I** want you. I may never have pictured myself as a father, but that does not chance the fact that you are my son, and I don't want it to. I have a lot to learn I will admit, but if you will have me as a father—"

"You…want me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"More than anything! It is amongst the highest privileges to be granted a son."

"Would you have wanted my sister?" asked Harry sharply.

Severus' breath caught, and his chest constricted painfully. "Harry, it is my greatest hope that your sister is alive, even if she does not wish to return to us. I have already hired someone to find her, and I will not give up until she is found. No matter the cost."

Harry nodded. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"My apologies again, Harry. I was so consumed in finding answers, it did not occur to me to give you the ones I already had."

Harry was silent for a while. "I think my sister; I don't think she's alive here. I think you are looking for a grave. I've been reading about time travel. She wouldn't be able to come if she already existed here. The whole situation would end badly."

Severus nodded. "Can you feel her? I was an only child myself, but I have heard that siblings, especially twins, can sense one another. Perhaps you could contact the Weasleys?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. I haven't really tried. And I'm not entirely sure about the Weasleys. Molly is a huge supporter of Dumbledore."

"Very well. I thought we could go and settle your inheritances next week, if you would like. I still have a few affairs of my own to get in order, and there is the matter of your birthday. Is there anything special you would like?"

"No. It's just another day to me," sighed Harry.

"Come Harry, surely there is something you desire?"

"Treacle Tart," Harry smiled.

"Treacle Tart," Severus laughed.

"Sir, what am I to call you now that everything has changed again?"

"I am still Professor Snape in class, and Sir at school. I did not have a relationship with my father so I referred to him as Sir. Draco calls Lucius 'Father', so in private that will be acceptable."

"Father," Harry tried out. "Will I still be 'Potter'?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter shall have to suffice for now. Though if you wish I will still refer to you as Harry in private."

Harry nodded. "I've never been someones son…so…if you wanted to…" he trailed off.

"Son…" Snape said. "I think that will be acceptable."

"But no one will know right? I mean that you and I are…"

"Harry, never think that I am ashamed of you, but for now it is easier for me to ensure your safety if I am simply your guardian."

"I understand. And Monday will be fine. I have to face it sometime. Right?"

"Don't ever think that I will not make time for you. If you need me for anything, even if I appear busy, do not hesitate to come to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

And with those two simple words, Severus' heart grew.

* * *

><p>Remus sat staring at the two unopened letters before him. All that he thought he knew had been a lie. It was obvious that at some point the Marauders and Severus had been friends. Friends enough for James to sacrifice himself. And Lily and Severus? Not to mention Padfoot and Prongs. It was all overwhelming to say the least. Remus had looked briefly at Lily's work, and while it was meticulously organized it was all literally written in a secret code, and he hadn't the foggiest idea how to break it. Running a hand over his face, and grabbing a tumbler of fire whiskey, Moony opened the letter from his fellow Marauder.<p>

"_Moony_," James had scratched. The letter appeared to have been hastily written, and was hard to read. "_He's coming. There isn't much time. Keep Padfoot safe! Promise me! I know he isn't the traitor, and neither are you, but it's too late for all that now. If Stallion is away tell him Flower, Cub, and Starlight meet at the shore. He'll know what you mean. Dumbledore is not to be trusted. Keep away from him at all costs. Marauders Til The End, Prongs_"

James had been speaking in code, but why? Had he feared he wouldn't finish the letter in time? Or was he fearful Dumbledore would find it instead? Voldemort was there, most likely delayed by wards. Keep Sirius safe. James had entrusted Sirius' safety to him and he had failed. Dumbledore had sent him to parlay with the werewolves the night before. He would not return until two days later, when it was already too late. James had worked out that Peter was the turncoat, but how? And when? There was mention of Stallion again, whoever that was. Cub was obviously Harry, and Flower must have been Lily. Lily's will had mentioned a daughter; could she have been 'Starlight'? And what was this about meeting at the shore? Lily died in Harry's room, Harry was found in the ruins of his crib, and there was sign of another child being in the home. '**Don't trust Dumbledore**'. The old man knew something still. Hoping that Lily's letter held more answers he set James' aside and pulled out several pieces of parchment. The first three pages, thank Merlin, were the keys to Lily's code. He would need to hire an assistance to help with the translation, just as soon as he found a patron.

_Remus,_

_It is All Hallows Eve, and I can feel an end in the air. I do not believe I will live to see the morrow. James has assured me that should even the worst come to pass he can buy enough time for the children and I to get away. I have argued repeatedly that such a sacrifice would be for naught. I refuse to let my son becomes Dumbledore's weapon. He is after all, just a boy. Peter is the traitor. I found him being tortured by a fellow dearth eater. I saw his mark. The death eater is no more; I could not let him return to his master. Peter now owes me a life debt, and I intend to collect. I told Albus what I had seen. He, of course, said there must have been a misunderstanding, and refused to recast the Fidelus even though James offered himself, and instead proceeded to tighten the wards. I didn't hear what he cast, but I am convinced the wards have been altered, not strengthened. The atmosphere is oppressive, and it feels akin to being unable to breathe. I have not yet had a chance to see if –_"

And there the letter stopped. Lily had been right. Voldemort had come. It pained Remus' heart to know that the last words his dearest friends had ever written had been to him. He looked up thoughts disturbed, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Forcing a smile he said, "did you have a productive chat?"

"I don't suppose you can make treacle tart?" the dark haired man inquired.

"No," Remus chuckled. "Cooking was never my forte, I'm afraid."

"I feared as much." Surveying the papers spread across the floor he asked, "any luck on your end?"

"Some. Lily, Merlin rest her, left me the key to her code. I was thinking of hiring someone to help translate it all. And I read their letters. It appears they were both written just moments before their deaths. Feel free to read them yourself," he said offering the letters to his new (old) friend. Severus quickly scanned James letter, brow furrowed in thought.

"It's in code," he said, to which Remus nodded. "Voldemort was dueling with the wards. James knew Sirius was going to do something stupid. Did he not realize you were out of the country?" Severus queried.

"No. I left in a rush. Only Albus knew I was gone."

How…convenient," snorted Snape. "Who is this Stallion? James mentioned him in his letter to Sirius."

"I think it's you," offered Remus.

"What a ridiculous code name!" scoffed Severus. "Why ever would I agree to go by that?"

"Maybe you were a Stallion in the bed," chortled Remus.

"Very funny," said Snape dryly.

"Perhaps a reference to your patronus?"

"No. My Patronus is a doe, for Lily. It has never changed."

"Do you have animagus abilities?"

"Not that I am aware of, though, if we were close in school, and I can only assume that was so based on what we have seen, then it would make sense, perhaps that was the form I took? It would be plausible that I no longer possess the ability, because I no longer possess the memories of learning."

"True," agreed Remus.

"Who are Flower, Cub, and Starlight?"

"Cub, I imagine, is Harry. That is my nickname for him. And Flower would be Lily, obviously. Would Starlight be your daughter perhaps?"

Severus heart skipped a beat as he thought about the daughter he never knew, and would probably never get the chance to meet. "Lily's will said we named her Kaelyn. Kaelyn is the English form of the High Elven name Ilmarë, which is Pure Starlight. She once said that all light is sacred to the Eldar, but what Elves love best, is the light of the stars. That starlight is memory. Precious and pure. Her father…her real one…was High Elven. I remember…we named Harry after James, but Harrison, or Aranmar in High Elven, means '_king of the homeland_'. Lily believed that names made a child strong. That what they were named, dictated how they lived. I guess, in a way it's true. Harry is now meant to lead us all." Severus reviewed the letter again. "What is this bit about meeting at the shore?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Lily's letter was unfinished. Maybe you can get more from it than I did. You definitely seem to be remembering something."

Severus read Lily's letter, and read it again. He laughed sadly. "Lily put little stock in the art of divination, but I swear there were times when she would hit the nail on the head… It sounds as though we had an escape plan. Why was it not executed? Do you think she ran out of time?"

"I don't know. I was not privy to much of what went on for fear that I was the traitor."

"What would make the wards feel oppressive I wonder."

"I'm afraid I don't know that either."

More time passed in companionable silence before Severus spoke. "How quickly do you think you can translate Lily's work?"

"By myself, months. With help, maybe a few weeks?"

"Hire an assistant. Two if you must. Lily left you this for a reason. I shall donate $50,000 galleons to pay them for their skills, and their silence."

"Severus, I—"

"You need patrons, and I have more money than I know what to do with. Argument over."

"Th-thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have Lily's Estate to reconcile. I have thus far, amassed all of Harry's inheritance into one section of vaults and Kaelyns into another, but they will still need reviewed."

"What is left?"

"Vault 392 went to Sirius, and by default to Harry. I need that transferred to Harrys vaults, and the letter retrieved for my review. Vault 391 was left to James, and defaulted to Kaelyn, thus needs transferred to her holdings, save the letter which needs brought to me. Vault 389 goes to Harry, and the letter comes to me. Vaults 390, 370-379, all deeds, and $100,000 galleons from Vault 395 are to be transferred to Kaelyn holdings. The letter from Vault 390 comes to me. I shall floo Lady Malfoy, eventually. Vault 394 comes here for my review, as do vaults 387 and 388. If there is anything left from Vault 395 bring it here as well, and have all aforementioned vaults closed. The Ministry needs copies of both wills filed with them, and Dumbledore's trial starts Monday."

"When will you start on Harrys Vaults?" asked Remus.

"I had thought Monday, but my presence is required at the trial, so most likely when that concludes. I still need to meet with my solicitor, and Lord Malfoy. "

"Give me your stamp. I shall handle Gringotts and file the wills. You handle your solicitor and the Malfoys and we can recap over dinner, which I think you should require Harry to eat."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>"Master Lucius, Master Severus be in the floo. He requesting to come through to speak with you and Mistress Cissy. He be saying it's bout Kaelyn," squeaked the elf.<p>

"Kaelyn?" questioned Narcissa to her husband.

Lucius sighed. "I am afraid it is not my story to tell. You will have to hear it from Severus." He turned to the elf. "Let him through in the parlor. Set out tea and biscuits. Bring the fire whiskey."

"Lucius!" admonished Narcissa.

"It is a requirement, I assure you."

Severus was just removing the soot from his robes when Lucius and Narcissa entered the parlor.

"Severus, Dear, are you well?' asked Narcissa.

"I have been better, if you must know," came his honest reply.

"Shall we be seated?" interjected Lucius. "Good. Now, what brings you to the Manor, Severus?"

"Lily's will."

"Lily? Lily who?" asked Cissy.

"Lily Evans, Darling, remember?"

"The muggleborn?"

"I take it Lucius hasn't told you anything," sighed Severus.

"Obviously not," came her dry reply.

"Lily was not a muggleborn. She was adopted by muggles and kept from her inheritance. For how long, I do not know. She was a Gray. Lady Gray in fact. And she was not married to Potter, that was a ruse." Narcissa gasped. "She was, it seems, married to me. Harry is my son, and, we had a daughter. In one of James letters, he said they were twins. Her name was Kaelyn."

"Starlight," whispered Cissy.

Severus smiled. "You were her Godmother, Cissa."

"I have a Godchild? Why have I never met her?"

"You have. At least once, though I suspect your mind has been tampered with. You would have attended her Wiccaning Ceremony on 3rd August, 1980. James was her Godfather."

"Lucius?" she looked at her husband.

"That bumbling idiot no doubt," he sneered.

"Lily left you $100,000 galleons, and custody of Kaelyn, should she and I perish. Oddly enough, you are the only one she did not leave a letter to, though I suspect she ran out of time. She perished before she could finish Remus', it left off mid-sentence."

"And where is Kaelyn now?" demanded Narcissa.

"I wish I knew. Harry seems to think she is dead. He says he cannot sense her presence, although it may be that he simply does not know what he is looking for."

"Have you started looking for her?"

"I have. As has Lucius. That is part if why I am here. I spoke with Lady Greengrass. She was most helpful once I informed her that she had been named as Harrys Godmother, and that after everything he has gone through, he finds he has a twin sister who is missing."

"What did she have to say?" inquired Lucius.

"The Ministry has no record of Kaelyn ever being born. Her birth certificate, and Wiccaning record have disappeared, and there is no death certificate on file for her. Harry's birth certificate even has him listed as a single birth."

"So what now?"

"Lupin has agreed to help sort through Lily's things. I know you are absolutely overwhelmed in the office, and Mr. Woods is tied up preparing for Monday. Hopefully we find something from her."

"Severus, I want you to take my $100,000 galleons. Convert it to muggle money if you have to. I am not above offering a reward for fruitful information on my Godchild. I doubt Dumbledore will tell you anything, but someone, _somewhere_, must know something."

"Thank you, Cissa."

"I have a private buyer coming to peruse certain artifacts tomorrow, and Lord Bishop will be stopping by Friday. Word had it he is in the market to furnish a home for his mistress and their soon to be born illegitimate child."

"That's what he gets for being a dog," sniffed Cissy. "Poor Delilah."

"The sooner we are rid of it, the better, I don't care who buys it," said Severus.

"I'll keep you updated on all leads Severus," said Lucius.

Severus simply inclined his head and floo'd to his solicitors' office.

"Mr. Woods is just finishing up a meeting and he will be right with you, Lord Prince," the secretary offered immediately. "Would you care for some refreshments?"

"No, thank you," he replied kindly.

Five minutes later Mr. Woods greeted his client. "So sorry for the delay Lord Prince. If you will step into my office…" As soon as Severus was seated Mr. Woods began. "I have received offers for Balfour Castle and Ivy Combe. Lord Bishop wishes to purchase the later in light of his recent…familial situation, and a company, DragonStar Enterprises, offered $50,000 galleons more than the asking price for Balfour. They appear to be a fairly new company, but as they are represented by Delacour, Lefebvre, and O'Shea, the premiere solicitors in Paris, they must mean business. Lady Delacour herself is handling the account, and says she has money in hand for an immediate transfer should you approve."

"Very well. Where do I sign for both?"

"I have it all taken care of. I shall finalize both sales once our meeting is over and have the money immediately deposited to your accounts at Gringotts. What brings you here today?"

"The Estates of Lord Black and Lord Potter have been divided and finalized. I am…working on Lily's as we speak and copies of all the wills have been forwarded to the Ministry. I will work diligently to sort through what I can. I shall be unavailable Sunday at it is my sons 15th Birthday, and I shall meet you here Monday morning for the trial. As soon as the trial concludes, my presence is required at Hogwarts for a week to prepare for the new term. I must also feel out certain persons loyalties before Harry returns to school so that his continued safety may be ensured. And at some point I must go over his inheritances with him. I have several sources searching for my daughter. In the meantime Lady Malfoy has generously donated $100,000 galleons towards finding her God-daughter. She suggested offering rewards for fruitful information in the case, and I concur. She also thought it wise to expand our case to the muggles. I trust you have experience in that area, so I will leave that to you. If you need a story, fabricate a doctor or hospital. Tell the muggles our daughter was declared stillborn and whisked away before we could see her, and being very much alive, was sold to a private party. I don't care about costs, just get it done. I have transferred an additional $100,000 galleons to your accounts. Let me know if that will not suffice."

"Consider it done, Lord Prince. We will stop at nothing to find your daughter."

With that, Severus departed for home. It was still going to be a very long evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy! Moly! That took like…3 hours to type up and edit! BANANAS! Reviews please! Thank you my darlings!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Letters

**Chapter Eleven: Letters**

_Severus,_

_Where to begin? We have not always been friends you and I. I assume as you read this, we did not, in your memory, depart as friends. But we were. I gladly hated you until the incident in the Shrieking Shack. Then, in saving your life, and the subsequent detentions, we realized just how petty we _(I)_ had been. We did not become fast friends, but like a good wine, our friendship matured with age._

_I'm telling you all this because I am sure Dumbledore will have wiped your memory clean, but he hasn't touched mine. Not yet at least. You and Lily are brilliant. Your love for each other just flows. It's infectious. You 'officially' became an item in our sixth year at the Yule Ball (though we all believed you were together fifth year). You asked Lily to marry you the eve of our graduation from Hogwarts, and of course, she said yes. You had a simple bonding ceremony six weeks later. I, being the amazing friend that I am, gave you use of my flat in Diagon Alley. You two were quite busy your first few years of marriage _(and not just between the sheets. Just kidding! Lighten up! Git!)_ You with your potions and her with her charms. I honestly don't know how you managed time for each other. School during the day and work at night. You both received your masteries at twenty, and Lily _(who had recently been hired as a secretary in the Ministry)_ was offered a job as an Unspeakable._

_You, believe it or not, were a special liaison for the Auror Department. You and I worked closely together, strictly in secret, using non-descript owls and lunches with Lily. I had, by this time, been your cover for two and a half years. I shall forever regret the day I asked you to join the fight. It was I, not Dumbledore, who asked you to spy on ol Moldy Wart. It was I who asked you to join him period. Oh, Lily was **furious**! But after a few days she saw reason. Lucius Malfoy was already a part of Voldemort's ranks. He was our ticket in. Snake Face was looking for a potions brewer, and Lucius 'let slip' that an old school mate of his was studying to become the youngest Potions Master in Britain. You were a hit! Voldy was impressed, and intrigued by you, so he marked you, and had you groomed to join his inner circle. Our operation could not have hoped for a better position for our spy._

_The intel you brought us was invaluable. We saved so many lives. And then Bumblefuck had to stick his nose where it didn't belong and ruin everything,_

_Happier times! Christmas 1979. Your present from Lily that year was an ultrasound. Your face was priceless! I wish we had taken a picture. You were over the moon about having a child. You and Lily had saved enough money to buy a cottage in the country _(she still had not been made privy to her inheritance)_ and quickly worked on turning it into a home. 31st July, 1980 at 2 am Lily's water broke. There was no time to floo her to St. Mungo's. I will forever be grateful for that. Narcissa floo'd over instead. She had, before Draco, studied to be a healer, and everyone present knew she took her secrets to the grave._

_Harry was born first. At 5:13 am he came into the world, quietly, at just under 7 pounds. He looks like the perfect combination of you and Lily, but with Lily's eyes. Everyone was so relieved that he had made it safely. But then Cissa realized that something wasn't right. Lily labored for a good forty-five more minutes, and at 6:01 am Kaelyn was born. You were wrapped around her little fingers before Cissy even had her cleaned off. She was her daddy all over. Except the nose. She has her mother's nose (thank Merlin). And her eyes. They are green, though not as green as Lily's. Everyone there was sworn to secrecy. You two waited the customary three days to announce them to family and friends, and the Wiccaning Ceremony was attended by you, Lily, the God Parents, and Remus, who conducted the Ceremony._

_Everyone knew Lily had had a baby, so the decision was made to only announce Harry's birth publically. I wonder now how different life would be had we announced Kaelyn instead, and kept Harry hidden. If that damned prophecy had popped up earlier! But then I am sure, Severus, that you see the irony in the so called 'prophecy' only being made **after** Harry was born. That old codger thinks he's so wise. I know he was waiting to see what Lily had. I am almost positive that had Kaelyn been announced the prophecy would have been about a daughter born to those who have thrice defied Him._

_You must know old friend, that the prophecy is a farce. Batty Sybil may be descended from a great line of Seers, but that crazy woman can't see two inches in front of her face, much less the future. And the prophecy may have referred to two boys? Only because Dumbledore slipped something into Alice's pumpkin juice and Neville came two weeks early. He is still rather sickly. Dumbledore is adamant it means Harry, but I don't see the Dark Lord fearing something less than him. After all, Lily is a 'muggleborn' so Harry is still just a 'half-blood', right? Lily says I'm paranoid, but the prophecy just fits too well to be real._

_I think Dumbledore is on to our ruse. _**'Parents who have thrice defied him'**_. We have each of us, Lily, you, and myself, defied everyone. And I fear he knows about Kaelyn as well. Olde Magiks state that twins share a magical core, and that when one is weak, the stronger of the two can channel their magic into the weaker twin. _**'But he will have power the Dark Lord known not'**_. I digress._

_What you must know _(for I fear Dumbledore will plot against you)_ is that you were not the one who told Voldemort of the prophecy. You came home at break neck spread to tell us, and Wormtail went sniveling to Jugson who in turn told ol Tommy Boy. Please do not blame yourself for any of the events that transpire. I must go. Harry it seems, is up, which means Kaelyn will be up soon as well. Hurry back Severus so we can end this, and you can be here with your family, instead of I, the imposter._

_Marauders Til The End,_

_Prongs_

_P.S. **You** should have been the fourth Marauder. We would have called you Stallion_

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Lily,<em>

_It's funny to think that I should have any cause to write to you at all, for though Sirius and I are soul mates as lovers, you and I are soul mates as friends. There is nothing we have not told one another. But I must express here my gratitude for allowing me to be a part of this beautiful family. It truly is an extraordinary honor. I think this letter shall just serve as a reminder, in case Voldemort does come, and you are able to reach the safe house. I expect Dumbledore will be waiting to wipe your memory clean. He may even take one of the children. Kaelyn, I expect._

_I love you with all of my heart Lily, but it is the love that a brother has for a sister. Your heart belongs to Severus Snape, and his to you. You and Severus have two beautiful children together. Harry and Kaelyn. It is now 23rd September, 1980. They are one week shy of two months old. Twins. Harry is 48 minutes older than his sister. There is a prophecy out there that Dumbledore says is about Harry. He intends to use him as a weapon to end this war. Remember, Dumbledore is good at making sacrifices _'for the greater good'_. Do not let your happiness be sacrificed._

_James_

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_How amazing it has been this last year watching you grow. I know it must have been a horrible shock to find out that I am not your father, but trust me; Severus is a **good** man, and an excellent father. He loves you very much. As do I. You will be the son that I shall never have, and I love you, even now, as my own. Be good for your mother, and listen to your father. Watch over and protect your sister. Even though not even a full hour separates you, you are her older brother, and she is your baby sister._

_Don't let Dumbledore use you as a pawn! You are but a child. Leave the fighting to the adults. If any of your father's Slytherin cunning has made its way into you, USE IT! Don't let my Gryffindor stupidity and bravery rub off on you. Running from a fight for the right reasons is still courageous, trust me. Although for now, I see more of a studious Ravenclaw nature in you. You are a calculating and thoughtful child. I hope your mother's intelligence serves you well. How she didn't end up in Ravenclaw I will never know._

_And if Sirius doesn't write to you, do not fault him. His easy going nature makes him believe that there is always more time. He cares deeply for you, and would die to protect you. I only hope you get the chance to know him. And please don't hold his relationship choices against him, or think less of us because of them. I'm already proud of you Harry. **So** proud._

_Love,_

_Uncle Jamie_

* * *

><p><em>My Sweet Little Kaelyn,<em>

_What can I say? With every day that passes, it becomes an even greater honor to be your Godfather. Indeed, it has been a privilege to be able to watch you grow as I have. I only hope this letter finds you well, although I fear it won't. You are a remarkable child, my princess. So unlike your brother, at just thirteen months you are very outspoken; always demanding your way, and independent in ways I could never imagine. You know what your first word was? '**Come**'. Like you were gonna summon something. You had such a determined look on your face, and then by Merlin here comes your juice cup flying across the room and into your hand. It was quite a shock, let me tell you._

_I see a power in you that I haven't seen before. Burning bright like a flame. I see it in Harry too, though in him it is muted somehow. Maybe you're just an early bloomer little miss impatient pants. I will tell you as I have told Harry; when Dumbledore discovers your existence, and undoubtly he will, do **not** become his pawn. I fear he will seek to destroy you. Your mother has already considered binding your powers for a bit, but your father and I convinced her that it would do more harm than good. You are a bright child. I know you'll get it mastered and concealed. I see your mother's intelligence in you but I am afraid you are your father's child. Slytherin will gain a formidable young witch in ten years' time, make no mistake about that._

_There is so much I wish to teach you, but we are out of time I'm afraid. I love you my child. For forever and a day._

_Your Godfather,_

_James_

_P.S. Severus, I know you will read this, and my fear that Kaelyn will not, grows stronger every day. I fear that Dumbledore has noticed the Notice-Me-Not charms we have placed on her room, though he has yet to vocalize as much. You and I both know how much he fears power greater than his own, and Kaelyn, much to our dislike, is already far more powerful than she should be. If she is to go missing, assume the worst. I fear that in an attempt to control her, he will bind her, and we both know that at this stage in her life, it will only result in death, but I do not expect the wanker to have knowledge of that fact. If that does happen, he will do what he does best and cover his tracks. Do not look for Kaelyn in the world of wizards. He will not hide her here. He will hide her with the muggles, but I could not begin to fathom where. When all else fails, start at the beginning. Try scrying. Upon my death she will receive my magic. Look for my essence. Use your blood, Harry's blood…whatever it takes! Whatever you have at your disposal. Screw the legalities of any of it. FIND! KAELYN!_


	12. Chapter 12: A Reckoning

**A/N**: Extra cookies for anyone who gets my random movie and song references, and for anyone who catchers my nod to the true first responders, 911 dispatchers! Chapter 12 I think is a good place to pause and let everyone catch up, so I will spend the next few days working on my other stories (mainly If Only, and some new oneshots). Thank you my lovelies! And PLEASE review, they feed my muse!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twelve: A Reckoning<strong>

Severus stayed up most of the night reading the letters from James and reflecting on the new information, and what to do with it. He and the Marauders had been friends; the incident in fifth year, and everything after that, false memories. And he had not been tempted by the darkness. He joined the war as part of his job; with intentions of becoming a spy from the get go. The next morning he joined Remus in the dining room.

"I am convinced the prophecy is a farce," he said, throwing the letters down in front of the man. "Harry gathered as much from his visions, and now James' letters touch on the same ideas."

"Do you care if I read them?"

"Go ahead. He was your friend longer than mine."

The men remained silent through breakfast. Finally Remus signed.

"I think you're right. James may have been a prankster in school, but it was his strategic ability and unfailing logic that made our plans successful. It's why he was such a good Auror. If something were off, he would know."

"The part about twins forming an unknown power makes sense as well. I never knew that."

"You said Harry has had visions about the prophecy? What did they contain?"

"Harry said his sister came to him in these 'visions', though he hasn't had one in over a week. He said they spoke of many things. You might do best to ask him about them later."

Remus just nodded. "Was this before, or after he knew of his sister?"

"Weeks before, why do you ask?" frowned Severus.

"I'm not sure yet," said Remus, brow furrowed.

He picked up Lily's letter again. "Lily was to go to a safe house. James wrote to me about the shore. If I remember correctly the Order did have a safe house owned by the Weasleys in the North Country. A little cottage on the shore, in fact. I just can't figure out what went wrong. Lily would not have wasted James' sacrifice. She would have followed the plan."

"She did mention something about the wards changing. What kinds of wards were on their home?" Snape asked.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders. "Why would Dumbledore wish to take Kaelyn? If Harry is the child of the prophecy…"

"I wish I knew. Harry said that in these visions, he was being raised like a pig for slaughter, so that he could die at the proper moment. Perhaps Kaelyn would have been a distraction?"

"Or perhaps she would have been the voice of reason? The calm in the storm?" offered Remus.

"Perhaps. But in James' letter he mentioned that Kaelyn was preforming accidental magic at just thirteen months old, and quite possibly not accidental at all. He said she purposefully summoned something."

"Truly?" asked Remus in awe.

"Yes. He said he saw power in her like he had never seen before. That it was in Harry as well, but muted. He mentioned binding her powers."

"What? That would kill a child that young!"

"I know. That point was covered. But it was also mentioned that Dumbledore might be unaware of that as the children he dealt with were considerably older."

Remus pondered this. "Have you had Harry checked? If there is great power in one twin, there must be an equal amount of power in the other. And Harry has spent more time alone with the Headmaster than most," he offered.

"I will kill him myself!" snarled Severus.

"Well, perhaps that should be your next order of business? To have Harry examined."

"Yes," agreed Snape, "I suppose it should." He paused. "Floo Lucius and tell him to advise his contacts to concentrate on the muggles. Give him a copy of James' letter to Kaelyn. Let him know I have taken Harry to St. Mungo's for a work up."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be here?" asked Harry. "They all look at me like I'm some kind of freak."<p>

"Because, Potter, if your powers have indeed been bound, then we must try to break those binds. Pent up magic can be deadly," oozed Snape.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He needs his weapon to work right."

Snape just snorted.

"Knock. Knock." said a voice. "I'm Healer Marcum. You must be Master Snape, and Mr. Potter," the healer said, shaking both of their hands in turn. "So what are we here for today?"

"It has been brought to my attention, Master Healer, that my ward spent several long hours over the course of his years at Hogwarts in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, otherwise unaccompanied. I am sure, therefore, you can understand my concern that he has been adversely affected."

"I see," nodded the healer. "So I assume the normal work up to check for obliviates and memory charms?"

"Yes. I would also request you check for any bindings. It was mentioned by a colleague of mine who is a skilled legilimens that Harry seems…muted."

Healer Marcum just nodded writing it all down. When he had finished he looked at Harry. "This might tingle a bit, but it will be no more uncomfortable than a limb that has fallen asleep."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement. The healer ran his wand over Harry for several minutes before he finished with a flourish and a piece of parchment appeared mid-air. He frowned as he read it.

"I am afraid, Master Snape, this is more serious than we feared. To get the results we needed, I ran a full diagnostic on your ward. He has a dozen bones that have been broken and healed improperly, he is dangerously malnourished, and his powers have in fact, been bound. While his mind is clear of any alteration, I did sense a foreign body there, much like a wall, and something else, a second presence perhaps, lurking just behind it, trying to break free. I suggest we first deal with the bindings and malnourishment, then move on to the mind block and bones which will unfortunately have to be re-broken and healed properly, lest Mr. Potter become old before his time. As it is, his growth will be severely stunted."

"I assume potions and a proper diet are in order for the first issue. I shall start those immediately Healer Marcum. What is to be done about the binding?"

"It is simple enough. We place Harry in a deep trance and then our charms master will come in and undo them. I expect the entire process will take no more than two hours, and I should like to keep him overnight for observation."

Snape nodded. "Harry? What do you have to say?"

"Can we do it now? Will it hurt?"

"I cannot say Harry, but if pain becomes an issue, we do have several potions on hand to make it manageable." Said the healer.

"I'm ready," said harry.

"Very well. Get comfortable and Medi-Witch Stevens shall be in momentarily to start the process. Master Snape you may sit with him until he goes into our charms reversion room."

Snape just nodded. Fifteen minutes later a young witch entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Medi-Witch Stevens and I will be preparing you for your procedure." Her voice was airy and light. Soothing and warm. "All I want you to do is lay back, close your eyes, and listen to my voice," Harry did as he was told. "Good. Now, imagine you are lying in the middle of a field, a cool breeze blowing, the warm sun on your face. In the background you hear a gentle stream, flowing. Listen to that stream. Let it lull you away. Concentrate on what you hear."

_"Harry."_

"Do you hear that stream?"

_"Harry!"_

"Follow it with your mind."

_"Harry. Come."_

And Harry was gone. He was in the middle of the field the nurse had described, but standing before him was a girl.

"Harry," she breathed, a cry caught in her throat.

"Do I know you?" he asked studying her. She was slim, 5'4", with dark brown hair and gorgeous red highlights that fell in ringlets down her back, and the most intriguing green eyes he had ever seen. Not emerald green like his, but a soft green, with platinum flecks, and full of power.

"You know my voice," she said. "Come find me, Harry. Break free of this curse that Dumbledore has placed on you."

"Kaelyn?" he choked.

"Brother." Her smile could light the world. Warmth filled him then. "It's almost time Harry. You must go back."

"But I'm not ready! I've just found you! There's so much I need to know. I can't lose you!"

"Look for me in the white forest," she said cryptically. "He hid me in a hollow tree."

And with that Harry felt himself being called back to reality.

* * *

><p>Harry woke screaming. Every inch of his body was on fire and he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He could dimly hear people calling for things but was unable to concentrate on the words. Several hours later when he woke again it was dark. His throat was dry and his head pounding. He groaned. Someone was at his side in an instant.<p>

"It's alright Harry. I'm here," said his father. "Here, drink this. It will help with your head, and here's some water."

"I saw her, father. I saw Kaelyn. She was in the meadow. She's…beautiful. Her eyes are like…I don't even know. A soft green, with platinum fire in them, and her voice is like bells in the wind… She told me I had to come find her. She said to look for her in the white forest, in a hollow tree. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Son," said Severus with tears in his eyes. "James…left a note. He said to look for her with the muggles, that Dumbledore wouldn't hide her here."

"Did the thing work? The unbinding? Cause it hurt like Hell."

"Language, Harry. And yes, they were even able to remove the block on your mind. If you continue to do well, you may go home tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day Harry returned home and Severus and Lupin filled him in on everything they had discovered, even giving him copies of the letters they had come across so far.<p>

"So…Padfoot and Prongs?" Harry questioned.

"It seems so," said Remus.

"I wish I'd known. I wouldn't have asked Sirius about him. He must have been heartbroken. Do you think they're together now?"

"I hope so…"

"Me too," smiled Harry. "I'd like to see the memories one day."

"Of course, said Snape.

Harry read the letters from James and his mum to Moony. "Why didn't mum get out? It seems like she had time... I wish Hermione were here," he frowned, "she has an answer for everything."

"I'm sorry that you are being kept from your friends, but until we know who can be trusted…" Severus trailed off.

"I know,"said Harry. "Was mum a seer?"

Remus and Severus snorted.

"If she was, she would never have admitted it. She completely discounted divinations. But her father was High Elven, so she may well have been."

"What happened to her real parents?" Harry asked.

"Her mother died in childbirth, and her father sailed West with the last of his people."

Harry nodded. "What is a life-debt?"

"Your mother saved Peter. He owed her his life. In its crudest form, you own his life. If you commanded him to go to his death, he would have no choice but to do so."

"Is it true? What James said about twins and their magic? It would explain a lot about Fred and George…" Harry mused. "And what is scrying? Has anyone tried it?"

"Scrying is the use of special crystals and blood. The crystal is hung from a piece of twine, the tip dipped in blood, and hung over a map. The blood must come from the person being sought, it is a highly illegal method of finding someone otherwise," offered Snape.

"But it could be done? The person could be found using family's blood right?"

"I don't know. We'd have to have a general idea of where the person was. You can't simply hold a crystal over a map of Europe and expect it to work. You'd need a city, or an area of countryside to concentrate on."

"So how are we supposed to find my sister? Can we search for James magic?"

"I'm afraid not Harry, his essence would blend with hers after six months. For now we shall have to rely on what little information we have. I have notified Lucius and Mr. Woods of what you told me at St. Mungo's, and they are searching for any possible leads based on that."

Harry hung his head. "I know she isn't alive. James said it. In the post script in Kaelyns letter, he told you to assume the worst. That's death. Maybe he did try to bind her magic and she died, so he waited on me. She told me to look for her in a white forest. Is there a township or a cemetery with that name anywhere?"

"There is one in Scotland," offered Remus. "I believe though, it is simply a forest in which all of the trees are bleach white."

"Then we start there," offered Harry.

"We start there," conceded Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffies rule! Just kidding. I just want you to know that what is to come is worth coming back for, and should be posted around Thanksgiving, which, is like Thursday.<strong>


End file.
